Kagome's One-Shot Collection
by MusicLover315
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around our favorite miko. Latest installment: Steve Rogers (Avengers)
1. Jack Frost: I Love You

**I have been looking forward to writing this for SOOOOO long so here we go!**

 **THE KAGOME ONE-SHOT SERIES!**

 **WOOOO!**

 **Honestly guys, I don't know where my unhealthy obsession with Kagome crossovers started, but you can ask anybody I know and they will tell you that I have a serious problem. And one of my favorite things to read in terms of Kagome crossovers are the Kagome crossover series' that are scattered around the FanFiction community. They're just sooooooo good guys :'(**

 **So yeah, I finally decided to write one of my own! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions (it could be simple character requests or an actual idea for the one-shot), feel free to PM me about it! I already have 7 written and another in the works, but I could really use some ideas right now because every time I think of what to write, my mind goes completely blank so yeah...**

 **Anywho, I hope you guys like this series! Stick around for more, and lets get into this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

"Jack, you're being awfully… clingy today. Is everything alright?"

Kagome looked down at the white-haired winter spirit from underneath her book. He lifted his head from its spot on her lap as she spoke, his eyes shining with something Kagome had never quite seen in them before.

"I'm not being clingy," he stated firmly with a small pout. Kagome smirked at his childish behavior.

"Jack, you've been visiting me consistently for the past week and every time you're near me, some part of you has to be touching me or you get twitchy and irritable. Come on, something's up. Just tell me."

Jack was quiet before he let out a long sigh. Wrapping his arms tightly around the miko's waist, he buried his face into her stomach as he situated himself on the couch beside her. Once he was comfortable, Kagome heard him mumble something under his breath.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand you."

He mumbled again, but his words were muffled by the material of her sweater. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the sides of his face, lifting his gaze to meet hers once again.

"There. Now speak."

His eyes shifted to the side, "It-It's stupid."

"Oh come on Jack," Kagome groaned dramatically. "Stop acting like a drama queen and just spit it out."

Jack chuckled, "You're the biggest drama queen of them all. You have no right to talk."

Kagome scoffed teasingly, "Ha! As if."

Jack shook his head in amusement before his face settled into the same serious expression he held earlier. Suddenly, he sat up from resting on her lap and sat in the space beside her. She gave him a confused glance, but before she could say anything, his arms were wrapped around her middle and he was pulling her into his lap. She let out a squeal at the sudden movement, dropping her book and losing her page as the book landed closed.

"Jack! I didn't see the page I was on," she whined, looking down at the book mournfully. Jack smiled because despite her complaints, she made no move to get up and retrieve the novel she had borrowed, undoubtedly, from North's vast library. Instead, she subconsciously snuggled into his embrace by leaning back into his chest with her arms crossed in a pout, her head resting safely in the crook underneath his chin.

"I'm sorry princess, I just couldn't help myself," he buried his nose into her hair and kissed the crown of her head.

Kagome lightly slapped one of the arms around her waist, "Don't lie to me. You're not sorry at all."

"Maybe not," he smirked. "I mean, now that you're attention is away from that boring bunch of parchment, I can finally do this."

Kagome let out a surprised noise when Jack's cold lips were suddenly covering hers. She mentally rolled her eyes at his attempt at averting her attention, but succumbed to his sudden affection none-the-less. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she twisted her torso into a more comfortable position before returning the soft, gentle kiss that somehow managed to carry so much emotion. It made Kagome's stomach flutter and her heart swell. It was moments like these that she wished would never end. Moments of pure perfection. Moments where everything just felt right– where nothing bad in the world mattered.

Kagome pulled back slowly once the need for oxygen became too much. Resting her forehead against his, she looked deeply into Jack's vibrant, icy blue eyes that were full of nothing but love and devotion.

And it was all for her.

Her eyes slid shut as a content smile worked its way onto her face.

"Nice try, but you still didn't answer my question."

His shoulders suddenly sagged in defeat, but he didn't pull away from her. No, in fact, he somehow managed to pull her even closer before. She was forced to turn her whole body until she was straddling his waist, sitting comfortably on his lap.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss behind her ear, making her shiver at the touch.

"I don't want to lose you."

Her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked tenderly, not daring to move from her position in his arms.

He was tense in his response, "I-I don't want to lose you Princess. I love you too much."

"Jack…"

"No Kagome, I'm serious. I love you. You mean so much to me. You're my world. I don't want to lose that."

"Jack listen to me."

He didn't say another word, but Kagome was one hundred percent certain that his attention was on her and her alone.

"Look at me," she said, trying to get him to look into her eyes and understand how truthful the words she was about to say were. He hesitated at first, but finally managed to meet her gaze. When she saw the expression he held, however, she immediately frowned. He looked almost ashamed. Ashamed of what he just said and the emotion he was trying to convey to her.

Kagome shook her head, "Hey, don't give me that look."

His tight lipped expression turned down slightly, "What look?"

"The one you're giving me right now. Don't feel bad for what you're feeling. I won't ever judge you for it, so don't be embarrassed or think that it's not important."

He was silent as he stared into her eyes. She noted the sense of relief that wormed its way into his intense gaze and smiled.

"Jack, I love you too. More than anything else."

His eyes widened, "I-Really?"

Kagome raised her hand and flicked the spirit on the forehead.

"Ow! What the heck Kagome?"

"You deserved it. Yes, really. Baka, I thought that would have been obvious."

Jack's expression softened considerably. His hand raised and rested against her cheek before sliding across the side of her face to push a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry. I know we've been dating for a little while now, I was just nervous you didn't feel the same way I did. I mean, us being together poses a lot of issues. I think that's what I'm really scared about. Just thinking about the fact that you're going to grow old and die without me– it hurts. A lot. I don't want to lose you."

Jack had finally poured his feelings out to his beautiful princess. He had been holding it in for so long, it felt good to finally let it all out. But now he was worried for a different reason. Now that he has said these things out loud, it adds a sort of realness to them. It's like addressing them makes them a part of his reality. And that's the last thing he wanted– for any complications between him and Kagome to be real.

But he knew the reality of the situation. He couldn't run away from his problems. He needed to face them. They might be big obstacles, but he had confidence in his and Kagome's relationship and knew that they could conquer anything together.

She was like his soulmate. They were made for each other, and they both knew it.

The sound of stifled laughter caught his attention.

Pulling his head back, he gave Kagome an incredulous look. "Why are you laughing? This is serious Kagome!"

She frantically shook her head as she tried to control her giggles. "No! No, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you or what you said. I promise."

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Then what exactly were you giggling about?"

Finally calming down from her fit of laughter, she gave him a gleaming look, "Don't worry about losing me Jack. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

He was thoroughly confused. Did she not grasp the fact that he was immortal? He had been alive for three hundred years with more to come. He didn't have that long with her.

"Kagome, I don't think you-"

She leaned her body into his chest and pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh, I said don't worry. Just trust me, okay?"

At the look of immense confusion that he still held, she let out a soft sigh.

"Look Jack," she leaned back, putting a little bit of space between them. "There are some things that I haven't told you about myself yet. It's not that I don't want to! I promise, I would love to share everything with you. I hate keeping things from you so much. But I really can't tell you. It's something that doesn't just affect me and it wouldn't be right to blab it without permission."

"I will soon. And when I do, everything will make a lot more sense. I know some things about me don't add up sometimes…"

Jack saw her face fall as she continued speaking. She was right though. He knew that she was keeping something from him, something big.

But he trusted her.

"Hey," he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her nose, making her squirm at the frosty sensation. He chuckled, happy that she no longer had such a sad look on her face. "Don't give me that look."

"Oh, using my own words against me I see," she smirked, moving in so that her lips were hovering over his own.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he bit back playfully. "Look Kagome, I trust you. If you can't tell me right now, I'll wait. Although I am curious as to what you could possibly be hiding that will get us past the whole me being immortal thing..."

She pulled away and coughed awkwardly. Rolling his eyes, he pulled her back into him and wrapped one arm firmly around her waist while the other gripped the side of her thigh.

"But I guess only time will tell, right?"

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a moment before she snapped out of it with a wide, beaming smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pressing herself against him in a hug.

"I thought I was consoling you. How did it end up the other way around?" she asked, running her fingernails lightly across his scalp. He sighed in contentment.

"I'm just filled with more wisdom. It comes with being over three centuries old." His sarcastic tone wavered as he was absorbed in the sensation of her fingers against his scalp.

"Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that."

"It's true. You're just jealous," Jack said arrogantly.

"Whatever."

"Admit it Princess."

"Shut up."

"Such hateful words! But it's okay, I know you love me."

Despite her most valiant efforts, Kagome couldn't hold back her smile any longer.

"And I know you love me too," she stated plainly, confidence clear in her voice.

Jack didn't even hesitate when he responded, "Of course."

Kagome was going to respond when she was suddenly cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She nearly jumped at the noise but calmed almost immediately as Jack's hand rubbed soothingly on her hip. She sighed and pulled herself off of his lap, sitting beside him instead. His arm wrapped around her shoulder once she got comfortable, pulling her firmly into his side.

They waited patiently- Jack twirling her hair around his finger as Kagome absentmindedly played with his other hand. Hearing the pounding footsteps finally reach the entrance to the living room, the couple looked up to see a small brunette standing in the doorway.

"Jack, Kagome! You guys came to visit!"

Kagome chuckled as Jamie bounded over to them. He leapt on top of the two, landing further on Kagome then Jack.

"Hey James," Kagome laughed, wrapping the young boy up in a tight hug. "You know, I'm kind of offended you forgot I was babysitting you and Soph this week."

She sighed dramatically as she released him from the hug, "I guess that's the curse of being the older cousin. You're always forgotten in the midst of the wonders of youth."

Jack nearly busted out laughing at the look of horror on Jamie's face, "What?! No! Kagome, I would never forget about you! You're the best cousin ever!"

She shook her head, "It's fine Jamie, I was joking."

Her cousin pouted, "That's not funny Gome. I thought you were really upset."

She ruffled his hair a bit, "I'm glad you care so much."

Jamie smiled at the affectionate attention he was getting from his older cousin. Kagome had always been the person he got along most with in his family. She was super fun to be around and never disregarded his beliefs no matter how strange they may have sounded to her adult mind.

She was even dating Jack Frost, his best friend! Jack was like a brother to Jamie and Kagome was his sister, so it all worked out perfectly.

"Hey," Jack cut in from beside Kagome. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Jamie suddenly catapulted onto Jack, "You actually came! I thought you weren't going to be in Burgess for another three weeks."

Jack stood and scooped the boy up before spinning him around. Jamie was screaming and laughing before Jack dropped him onto the couch. Kagome watched the moment between the two with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't supposed to be in for another few weeks, but your lovely cousin told me she wanted to babysit for a week and I figured why not stop in early?"

"Cool! Are you going to make it snow early too?"

"I don't know Jamie, I have to talk to Bunny about that one. He might get mad."

Jamie nodded, "Okay. That's fair. So, do you have any plans Kagome! I wanna do something fun."

She smiled, a look of pure adoration on her face, "Of course. Let's wait for Sophie to get home, okay? How about I go make us all a snack and we watch a movie together?"

Jamie eagerly agreed before flashing out of the room to get changed. Jack chuckled at the boy's antics before settling back on the couch. Kagome made her way into the kitchen and made a bowl of popcorn for the three to split. When she got back in the living room, both Jack and Jamie were waiting for her, the movie already in the DVD player and on pause, they having been waiting for her return.

"Come on Kagome!"

She raised a hand in defense, "Alright, alright. Jeez, so pushy."

She handed the bowl of popcorn to Jack before settling in between her two favorite boys. The three curled up together on the warm couch and watched a sChristmas movie, enjoying their afternoon together as well as the company of the people closest to them.


	2. Kise Ryouta: Scary Movie

**AANNNDD, HERE'S CHAPTER 2 EVERYBODY!**

 **It's been a long week and honestly, I had such a hard time not just giving in and posting the next chapter of this. I really love this series and enjoy writing it and love the feedback I've been getting so far, so can you blame me for being anxious to post again?**

 **I think not.**

 **Anywho, I got nothing really important to say here, so I will cut this short.**

 **ENJOY READING!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

Kagome held in a wicked smirk as she watched the boy beside her scream for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

"You did this to yourself you know," she commented, her lips turning up in amusement at the incredulous expression she received.

"Wha- How are you not scared Gomecchi?!"

Kagome shrugged, making the blond model pout in frustration. She chuckled and grabbed the remote to pause the movie.

"I'm going to make some more popcorn as it would seem that _somebody_ ate it all…" she trailed off, throwing Kise a sickeningly sweet smile over her shoulder. She heard him let out a huff as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a stress muncher…"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

They have been watching a new scary movie that had come out recently. So recently, in fact, that Kise had to go exclusively through one of his rich model friends to get it. Kagome didn't know exactly why he had decided that he wanted to watch it, however, as they were only forty-five minutes into the movie and Kagome had already lost track of how many times the boy had jumped in his seat or fallen off of the couch in fear.

He originally came over with the idea in his head of spending time with "his favorite girl", yet Kagome had the feeling that he was quickly regretting that decision.

After finding another package of popcorn, she tore open the clear wrapping and shoved it into the microwave to cook. She waited a few minutes, twirling her thumbs and looking around the room at nothing in particular before the distinct _beeping_ sound rang throughout the kitchen. Popping the microwave door open, Kagome grabbed the popcorn, poured it into the big bowl they had been using before, and made her way back into the living room.

Noticing that it had been starting to get dark outside, Kagome flipped the lights off on her way over, casting a shadow over the room.

Kise jumped when the lights went out, turning wildly in his spot only to find Kagome standing beside the couch with an amused smile.

"You sure you want to keep watching? We can just watch something else," she suggested, feeling somewhat sorry for the poor boy. He clearly didn't do well with horror movies, but then what was the point of putting himself through the pain to begin with?

He sighed in relief after seeing that it was only Kagome. Shaking his head, Kagome saw his eyes set into a determined glare in which he directed towards the large television set, "No, I'm fine. We're more than half way through. I can make it."

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head in mild disbelief, "Alright. Let's continue then."

She took a seat beside him, eyeing the throw pillow he was holding tightly to his chest as if it were his lifeline.

"If it's too much for you, just tell me okay?" she asked. Her voice was humorous, but Kise could see the hint of concern behind those bright blue eyes of hers. His face softened from its tense state, a smile taking its place.

Making a noise of agreement, Kise brought his legs up under his chin, curling in on himself a bit as he waited for the movie to start again.

It had been a good twenty minutes and Kagome had now found herself semi-interested in the direction the plot of the movie was taking. They were coming up on the climax when the music started building. The atmosphere of the room grew as the movie worked to enthrall its audience.

As soon as the climax hit and the proverbial "shit hit the fan", Kise had found himself nearly leaping out of his seat in fright as jump scares blended together with gore and horror to create the ultimate mixture of terror on the screen.

"Ah!" he shouted. Looking for comfort, he turned to the closest thing to him and latched on.

And that thing just so happened to be Kagome.

She jumped a bit when Kise had suddenly dived into her stomach. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist while he buried his face deep into her midsection.

After the momentary surprise had settled, however, Kagome's eyes softened into an understanding gaze. She squirmed a bit, managing to somehow get her arms out of Kise's insanely strong grip. She then grabbed the remote and turned the movie off before turning her attention back to her terrified friend.

"Kise," she nudged him. The blond didn't budge, but Kagome knew he heard her. "I turned it off. It's okay."

She felt her heart clench when she was met with the sound of a low sniffle. His arms tightened around her— his hands clenching into the material of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Gomecchi. I didn't think it would be that scary," he admitted, sounding almost ashamed of himself. Kagome hated to admit it, but he sounded absolutely adorable. Her lips curled up into a small smile. Lifting her arms, she rested the appendages around Kise, running a hand through his hair in an attempt at calming him down.

"Don't apologize. Horror movies aren't for everyone. What I want to know was why you chose it to begin with. You had to have known that you wouldn't like it, right?"

Kise's eyes fluttered shut at the soothing feeling of Kagome's hand running across his scalp. He hummed in response, soaking up every last bit of attention he was getting from the girl in his arms. "I just wanted to spend some time with you Gomecchi. I don't see you a lot anymore and I miss you."

The way that he had said that—not even trying to hide the adoration and affection in his voice— had Kagome's heart beating a little faster than usual. She felt her cheeks flare up in response as she coughed in embarrassment.

Not stopping her ministrations, Kagome continued to play with his hair as the room fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few moments of basking in each other's presence, Kagome broke the silence.

"Idiot. Just call me when you want to hang out. I'll make time for you."

Normally, Kise would have started whining at the insult against him, but this time he remained quiet. Instead of responding, he laid his head down on Kagome's lap, rubbing tiny circles on her waist with his arms hung loosely around her.

Kagome let out a content sigh.

She would always make time for him. He was her closest friend. He was the person that she always went to in good times and in bad.

He always cared about her and did his best to protect her wherever he could.

And she couldn't help but love him for it.


	3. Tadashi Hamada: Savior (Part 1)

**Aand we now have Tadashi Hamada everybody! I know, I love him too. That is why I am writing him as alive and not dead like the movie does.**

 **This is also my first two-shot in the series, so I shall be posting the second chapter a bit sooner than Monday when I have usually been posting. I'll probably post the second part on Friday or Saturday and then start posting weekly on one of those days instead. The reason for this is because winter break is now over and in comes the second semester of the ever-so-glorious thing called school, so it will just be easier to update on the weekends.**

 **ALSO! If you guys have any suggestions for either who to write with or ideas/prompts, please let me know either through review or just PM me! I'm really good with responding to PM's, so don't worry about getting ignored or anything! I'm always looking for ideas, so any help on that would be very much welcome.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this one! I figured I had been posting so much romantic fluff, that maybe I would spice things up a bit and add in a bit of action and drama for you guys. Don't worry though, there's plenty more fluffy cuteness to come :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Big Hero 6.**

* * *

The air was suffocatingly hot. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she were choking as she ran out of the building, holding up somebody she had found stuck under a fallen project along the way.

San Fransokyo Institute for Technology was on fire. Well, at least one of the main buildings was.

Kagome had originally come to support the people presenting at the science fair today. She always liked coming to these things to see all the cool new inventions and innovations people came up with.

And there was also the fact that Sesshomaru's company, Taisho Corp, was a big benefactor for the school. Kagome was held at pretty high standards not only in Sesshomaru's pack, but also in his company. He had made sure to take care of her after she had returned from the Feudal Era and she honestly couldn't be more grateful for it.

And it was because of this that Kagome decided to help him out by taking on the more mediocre, social aspects of making sure Taisho Corp wasn't donating to the wrong kinds of people.

Hence the reason she was at SFIT.

But she had gone to these things for a few years now and honestly did enjoy them. Even if she wasn't technologically savvy and didn't really excel in the scientific and mathematical fields, she still found the work the students did here to be utterly fascinating.

So, she looked forward to it. What she didn't look forward to, however, was the fire alarms going off after one of the presentations. She was confused at first, thinking that it was only a drill. She briefly thought that it was a bit odd for a school to be doing a drill in the middle of an event as big as the science fair, but didn't really think too much into it.

That was, however, until smoke started to fill the air along with the screams of a panicked mob and faint sirens in the background.

Kagome had to give herself props—she did not panic at all. Instead, she immediately started to guide people towards the nearest exits. She moved through the building quickly and efficiently, searching for the auras of any people who might be stuck or may be having difficulty getting out on their own.

It was when she started nearing the main exit that she heard it. It was faint, but Kagome had a a slightly above average sense of hearing out of necessity from her adventures in the past.

"He-" _Cough!_ "Help!"

She nearly missed it and thanked the Kamis that she didn't. Turning around to follow the voice, Kagome took a step in its direction, only to be thrown back when an unstable beam fell from above.

"Shit," she cursed to herself. She couldn't waste any more time. She didn't need to be a physics major to know that falling beams was a clear sign of instability. And with all the different projects in the room, it was only a matter of time before the place either caved in and crushed the remaining people inside or just blew up all together.

Backing up a few steps, Kagome pulled her jacket tightly around her and took a running start towards the fallen beam. It wasn't too large, so Kagome knew she could jump over it easily. And that she did. As soon as she had made it across, she looked around reached her energy out in search of another.

'Found you,' she thought as her sights narrowed in on a small corner of the room. She booked it in that direction, holding her shirt's collar up over her face to avoid inhaling the dark smoke that heavily filled the room.

Once she reached the corner, she saw a sight that nearly broke her heart.

A little girl, probably a younger sibling or child of one of the students or professors at this school, was huddled in a little crook of the room where two of the walls met to form the perfect hiding spot. She looked up at Kagome with tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes showed how truly terrified she was. Her tiny body shook in fear as she let out a quiet sob.

Kagome's eyes softened towards the girl as she kneeled down in front of her, "Hi sweetie. I know you're probably scared, but I can get you out of here. Just come with me okay?"

She held her hand out for the girl to take, sighing in relief when the little girl grabbed onto her hand like a lifeline. Kagome quickly stood up and swiped the girl up into her arms, knowing that the poor thing was probably in shock and wouldn't be able to move quickly enough.

After making sure she had a secure grasp on the girl, Kagome ran with all she could towards the exit.

The building started to creak and the fire started to grow. Kagome knew that they didn't have much time left, which only pushed her to move her legs even faster than before.

She nearly cried in relief when the exit came into view. Pushing herself one last time, Kagome broke free from the building and ran down the steps. The little girl had, at that point, buried her face into Kagome's neck in an attempt at drowning out everything around her.

As Kagome was heading down the stairs, however, she saw another figure running at her. Very confused, she began thinking that maybe the smoke was finally getting to her.

'Who in their right mind would run towards that?' she asked herself as she neared who she could now see to be a young man, probably a student at the school. Thinking that maybe he was the older brother of the little girl in her arms, Kagome had expected him to reach out and grab onto the trembling child.

But she was wrong. To her absolute horror, he was running past her. Away from the clean air. Away from safety.

Towards the burning building.

Without even so much as a second thought, Kagome reached out her hand and latched onto his wrist as he ran past her. He nearly fell over at the sudden yank of his arm, but Kagome didn't care. She didn't listen to his protesting shouts or his desperate pleads to be let go. All she knew was that the building was going to blow any second now and they needed to be as far away from it as possible if they wanted to live.

He had slowed her down a bit with his struggling, but Kagome had managed. Call it the adrenaline or call it the strength gained from dealing with demons on the daily. Either way, this man's attempts at escaping her grip were futile. She wasn't going to let this man go back in the building.

Because she knew he would never make it out.

And she was right, for they had barely been able to make it a few feet away from the staircase when the building exploded.


	4. Tadashi Hamada: Savior (Part 2)

**I hate myself, I really do.**

 **I know I said I would post on Friday or Saturday to help regulate a better posting schedule, but that obviously didn't happen, so I apologize. I honestly think that I'm just going to stick to posting on Mondays. I have no idea why, but for some reason it is just easier for me to remember and find time to post at the beginning of the week.**

 **I know, that's weird. But oh well, I suppose. At least I'm still posting regularly, so that's all that matters in the end. Right?**

 **So here's part two to the Tadashi two-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you to all who are leaving reviews letting me know how you're liking the chapters as I post. I really enjoy hearing your feedback!**

 **!ALSO! I really would like for you guys to send me in suggestions. I always try to think of different things, but the same few shows keep popping in my head and is not helping the process along. I try to think of new shows/movies/anime/games/anything, but every time I try, my brain goes completely blank. So yeah, send me in your suggestions whether it be a show, a character, a plot, anything. :D**

 **So yeah, here's the chapter now and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Big Hero 6!**

* * *

Kagome was thoroughly annoyed.

After the explosion, she had gotten up right away. The miko in her had made it a bit harder for her to get hurt compared to if she didn't have the powers, so the shock from the explosion hadn't done anything more than knock her off her feet.

Granted her lungs still felt as if they were on fire, but that would go away soon enough so she tried her best not to worry about it.

The paramedics, on the other hand, did not share these thoughts.

It had been a good half an hour or so since Kagome had called the paramedics over to take care of the seemingly suicidal man that tried running towards the flaming building and the little girl who passed out after the building exploded, and they were now refusing to leave her alone.

Despite her insistence that she was perfectly _fine,_ it seemed like they had made it their top priority to make sure she got the medical attention she "needed".

So, to put things lightly, she was frustrated.

"Sir, I swear I'm fine," she sighed as another paramedic tried to get her to go get checked out.

"Ma'am, I really do think that you should-"

"Oh, what's that?" Kagome cut him off, looking over her shoulder. Looking for a way out of listening to the same lecture she had been hearing over and over again for the past hour, she nearly cried in relief when she spotted a small group huddling around off to the side and away from all the chaos. "It looks like my friends are calling me. Thanks for the help!"

The man barely had a chance to blink before she was bolting away from him.

Kagome let out a long sigh once she realized the man was not following her.

'Finally,' she thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes. She understood their need to help more than anyone, but they really wouldn't have found anything wrong with her. Her breathing was already starting to regulate as her body cleansed itself of all the black smoke she had inhaled while in the building. Other than that, she was fine.

"Um, hello?"

Kagome nearly jumped at the sudden voice behind her. Turning around, she looked down to see a boy, no older than fourteen or fifteen, giving her odd looks.

Kagome cleared her throat semi-awkwardly, "Can I help you?"

The kid raised a brow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Kagome was confused before she saw the four other sets of eyes staring at her from behind him. It was then that she realized this kid was a part of the group that she had ran over to in her haste of escaping the persistent medics.

She cursed herself for not thinking this through.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was just trying to avoid somebody when I saw you guys standing here and thought hey, why not?" She chuckled sheepishly.

A guy with longer blonde hair laughed at her expense, making her cheeks tinge slightly. The short, onyx-haired woman beside him roller her eyes and stepped forward.

"Who were you trying to "escape" from?" she asked, her arms folded over her chest.

Kagome eyed these people before responding, "The paramedics. I told them I'm fine, but they won't leave me alone."

They nodded. The kid was about to say something, but stopped suddenly when something behind Kagome caught his attention.

"Tadashi!" he exclaimed, barreling right past the miko and nearly knocking her over in the process.

Catching her balance before she took an embarrassing spill, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the guy from earlier walking towards them with an older woman by his side. The guy braced himself as the kid launched himself into his chest. He looked momentarily stunned, but that quickly disappeared as he accepted the younger boy's embrace with a relieved smile.

"Hey Hiro," she heard the guy whisper as he pulled the boy closer to his chest. His eyes opened and looked over the small group of people before stopping abruptly on Kagome. He suddenly pushed the boy, who Kagome now knew was Hiro, back and held him at arm's length as he stood slowly from his crouched position.

"You're the- uh… Thanks. For earlier I mean," he muttered, rubbing a sheepish hand over the nape of his neck.

The group looked back and forth between the two in confusion, wondering how they knew each other and why Tadashi was thanking this stranger.

Kagome shook her head. Tadashi had taken that as an "apology accepted", but was quickly proven wrong when Kagome had stomped over to him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" he rubbed his shoulder, looking at her in bewilderment. Why the hell did she just slap him like that? And why did it hurt so much?!

The lady standing beside Tadashi stepped forward and was about to intervene when Kagome finally responded.

"That was for running back towards a burning building. What's wrong with you?!"

The woman's eyes widened while everybody else shared a similar look.

"Wait, you're the person who pulled my nephew out?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. Kagome didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded.

And before anybody had the chance to say anything, the woman launched herself at Kagome, wrapping her around her in an overwhelmingly thankful embrace.

"Thank you so much! Oh my god, thank you," she wept into her shoulder. Kagome sagged as the exhaustion and stress from the day's events kicked in. She patted the lady's back in the most sincere way she could.

"You're welcome," was all she said in response. And it was all she needed to say. Nothing else she could possibly say would suit the atmosphere of the situation, so Kagome kept it simple and let the silence run its course.

Tadashi's lips tightened into a straight line as he watched his aunt fall apart in front of him. He really didn't think his actions through. If this woman hadn't been there, he would have ran into that fire head first without even thinking about it. But she was there. This strange woman had saved his life. He made a careless decision without realizing how much it could have affected the lives of the people he cared about, and he almost lost his life because of it.

He felt extremely guilty. Not only for stressing this poor girl out for having to save him from his own stupidity, but for causing the people he cared about most so much pain and stress.

A throat suddenly cleared, catching the attention of the whole group.

Hiro stepped forward, his head hanging low. If Kagome had to guess, she would have said he was hiding his tears, but she couldn't tell as his eyes were blocked out by his messy black hair.

"Thank you for saving my brother."

The fragile voice practically had Kagome's heart melting.

Stepping away from the woman, Kagome knelt down in front of Hiro, trying to make him look at her. Once he lifted his head, Kagome could see the traces of tears he was trying so desperately to hold back.

Kagome's features softened as she looked at the boy who reminded her way too much of Shippo when he was younger. Feeling empathy for the poor boy, she reached her hand out and affectionately ruffled his hair.

"No problem kid."

Everybody watched the scene with bated breaths. After that, however, it didn't take too long for the tension between everybody to disperse as they introduced themselves to each other. The Hamadas and friends took a quick liking to Kagome, not only because she saved their loved one from an untimely death, but because of her kind, sarcastic, and witty personality as well. She fit right in with the group and everybody quickly found themselves enjoying the company of the young priestess.

While everybody talked, Tadashi sat off to the side with Hiro. They sat in a comfortable silence, Tadashi being deep in thought while Hiro was simply enjoying the presence of his brother. He had almost lost him tonight, and that affected him deeply. He loved his brother more than anything and couldn't even imagine what he would have done if Kagome didn't save him. He didn't want to lose him. Him and Aunt Cass were all Hiro had left…

"So," Kagome broke away from the group and made her way over to the two brothers, taking a seat on the opposite side of Tadashi, "what exactly was it that made you run back like that?"

Tadashi sighed and ran a hand over his face. Hiro didn't say a word, but looked at Tadashi as well, curious as to what his brother's answer would be.

"My professor," was all Tadashi said. Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Your professor…?"

"He was in there. I was trying to go back to save him."

Kagome's confusion only seemed to deepen, "No he wasn't."

Tadashi's froze. He turned his head slowly to meet her gaze, "What do you mean, he wasn't? Have you seen him around here?"

The look of hope in his eyes sent Kagome's guilt sky-high. Anybody could clearly see how much this man meant to Tadashi. After all, Professor Callaghan was a huge inspiration to all of his students, so it wasn't really that big of a surprise.

"Well, no," she admitted. "But I was the last to leave and the only other people in there were me and that little girl I was carrying out."

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked. "Everybody said they didn't see Callaghan leave."

"And he's nowhere to be found," Tadashi added.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm positive. Trust me, I was the last one."

They remained silent in thought. Now that she thought about it, Kagome was slowly starting to realize how sketchy the situation was.

"Look," she started, "I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just went home or got sent to the hospital or something. He's pretty old after all. All that smoke in his lungs couldn't have been good for him."

The two brothers took in her explanation slowly before giving simultaneous, hesitant nod.

Realizing that they were dipping into another bout of silence, Kagome decided that it would probably be a good idea to introduce herself. "I'm Kagome, by the way. I guess everything's been so hectic, I never really had the chance to introduce myself."

Tadashi looked at her. His features relaxed as he gazed at her a little longer than he probably should haved. "It's nice to meet you Kagome. I'd introduce us, but I think you already know our names."

She nodded. Suddenly, her phone went off in her pocket. She reached to grab it and found herself cringing once she saw who it was.

"Family?" Tadashi asked.

She debated her answer. "You could say that. Listen, I have to go. It was nice meeting you two. Oh, and the rest of your friends. Tell them all I said goodbye."

After she stood to take the call, she heard Tadashi call her name. Turning, she saw him standing with his mouth open as if he had something he needed to say.

"Thank you," he said, emotion clear in his voice. "Seriously. I owe you one."

Kagome's eyes widened before her lips quirked into a playful smirk, "I might just take you up on that. Don't worry, I should be visiting again soon. And maybe then we can go get a cup of coffee."

Kagome then turned and walked off. She really needed to take this phone call or else Sesshomaru would have an absolute fit. As she was walking away, however, she missed the pink hue that took over the man's face as he watched the girl who saved his life walk off into the night.

"Wow Dashi, you've got game," Hiro smirked in amusement as he looked back and forth between Kagome's retreating figure and his flushed brother.

Tadashi scoffed, ruffling his little brother's hair up, "Shut it knucklehead."


	5. Tanaka Ryunosuke: Nightmares

**Wooo! Next chapter!**

 **Sorry I'm a day late :( I was going to post yesterday, as per usual, but I literally forgot all about it. So yeah, my bad...**

 **Anywho, I want to say a quick thank you for the requests you guys have been giving me! I am definitely taking them into consideration, so please do not think that I'm just blowing them off. Even if you don't see them for a while, that doesn't mean that I've trashed them.**

 **I don't really have much to say this time around other than THANK YOU FOR READING! Seriously, you guys don't know how much I love reading your reviews and hearing your feedback. I've been kind of going through a little bit of a rough patch in life right now, so it really makes my day to hear that you guys are enjoying what I'm putting out for you. Sorry to get all sentimental, but really, thank you :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Haikyuu!**

* * *

Kagome rolled onto her side with a quiet sigh. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, she nearly sobbed out loud once she read the time.

3:22 A.M.

Kagome had never really been one to have issues sleeping. Sure, the first couple of months after returning home from the Feudal Era had been rough on her. She had been through so much at the time that sleep just seemed non-existent for her. Nightmares had practically devoured her dreams for days on end, mixing memories with emotions to create the perfect concoction of terror in the young woman's mind.

But she had moved on from that. It had been four years since then, and Kagome had moved on to college since. She moved to a different prefecture and got herself a nice job and a nice, tiny apartment that was absolutely perfect for her. She was going to school to become a nurse now. She had a wonderful boyfriend who loved her more than anything…

So why were the bad dreams back?

Kagome wiped away the tear that had somehow escaped her notice. She sniffled before once again shifting to try and find a comfortable position in the bed.

Nothing was comfortable though— that was the problem. She had been lying in bed for hours now, trying her hardest to fall asleep, yet nothing was working.

With a sigh of frustration, Kagome looked over at the man beside her. Her expression softened at the mere sight of him.

Lying on the other side of the bed was her amazing boyfriend of two years: Tanaka Ryunosuke. He was stretched out, covering more than half of the queen-sized bed with his long, lengthy, toned body. The arm that had been resting over Kagome's waist earlier on in the night was now grasping for coolness underneath her pillow while his bare chest moved steadily up and down.

She had met Ryuu towards the end of her first year in high school. He was one year older than her, yet that didn't stop them from becoming oddly close with one another. They never had any classes together and didn't really share any club activities, yet, somehow, they still always seemed joint at the hip throughout their entire high school careers.

That was, however, until they had gotten into a major fight in Kagome's second year.

Kagome winced at the thought of how bad that fight turned out to be. A lot of hurtful words were thrown around, but a lot of secrets were brought to the forefront of their relationship that day as well.

Tanaka's whole team thought for sure that fight would be the end of them. Hell, even Kagome did…

But with all the secrets and lies that came forth that day came a new form of understanding between the two. Tanaka knew more about Kagome than she ever wanted to admit to anybody and vise-versa.

So, while most thought it was the end for the two best friends, it was actually only the beginning of something much better.

Kagome and Tanaka had started dating after that and have been going strong for a little over two years now.

Kagome couldn't help but question what she did to deserve such a wonderful, kind, loving, and accepting man like Ryuu. He had been there for her through so many rough patches, so many lows… Yet he still stood strong beside her.

And now look at them. They were living together in a small, but cozy, one bedroom apartment, starting the beginning of their lives together. It was thoughts like these that pushed all of the negativity out of her mind.

Looking down at the man beside her, Kagome forgot about all the pain and horror that littered her nightmares. As real as those events might have been, that was in the past. All she could focus on now was the present. She would, of course, never forget the past—her dreams could attest to that— but she could learn to let it go and move onto a brighter future.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the space on the bed beside her shift. The arm that was under her pillow abandoned its position to wrap protectively around her waist, pulling her into a bare, toned chest.

"Mmm, Kags? Why are you up?" Tanaka mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

Kagome was silent for a second before she responded in a soothing, quiet voice, "It's nothing Ryuu. Go back to sleep."

She thought that maybe he had done as she said, but was proven wrong when one of his eyes opened groggily to glance at her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for his girlfriend's well-being. He knew she used to get nightmares sometimes, but it hadn't happened in a while. Ever since they started dating in fact. With this thought in mind, Tanaka wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome's shoulders and waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could. His legs intertwined with hers, spreading warmth to her cold limbs.

Kagome let out a content sigh as the feeling of being close to the man beside her took over. She nodded, "I am now. Thank you Ryuu."

A lazy smile spread across Tanaka's face as he tilted his head to place an affectionate kiss on Kagome's forehead. "Of course, babe. I love you."

Kagome's heart warmed at the pure adoration behind those words. Kagome felt her breath begin to even out as her eyes closed once again that night. Before she succumbed to the rest she so-gratefully needed, she mumbled one last thing.

"I love you too."


	6. Steve Rogers: Test Subject

**And so here we have STEVIEPOOPOO! Whoooohooooo!**

 **I know, I love him too much. Although not as much as some other more brunette and brooding characters, but that's besides the point.**

 **Back on task.**

 **So here is the next chapter! I really did try to set myself on a new schedule for Saturdays, but it just looks like it's not happening. So sorry, but Monday posts it is! Just look at it this way, if you're having a crappy Monday, you can always look forward to this to cheer you up!**

 **That too much of a stretch? Oh well, we're rolling with it.**

 **NOW! For Steve, I already have another one-shot written for him that will have absolutely no correlation with this one whatsoever. Just want to get it out there. They won't connect, I just love Steve too much to only write one one-shot for them. Deal with it.**

 **Other than that, I think that's everything for this author's note. OH! Actually, somebody had left a review asking me to write a full story for the Big Hero 6 two-shot I posted on here and now it has got me thinking... I don't know, would you guys like to see that? Because I would be down for writing it if you guys would like.**

 **Now that we've got that out of the way, I will shut up so you can continue reading.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the Avengers!**

* * *

"How's it lookin' down there Capsicle?"

Steve held back an eye roll at the nickname, remaining focused on the task at hand. He had already scaled the building, taking in every entry and exit visible from the surface and noting all vantage points along the perimeter before responding.

"We're good. Barely anybody out except at the main entrance. There's three of them: two on the east side and one at the west."

"Got it," Tony said. "Natasha is coming in. I should be there in about five minutes."

"Let's get this show on the road then, shall we boys?" Natasha's voice asked over the ear pieces they were all wearing. Steve nodded in agreement, not even needing to look to know that Natasha was now standing firmly by his side.

The two made their way along the back of the well-hidden compound until they were standing beside one of the more secluded rear entrances.

"Tony, disable security in ten."

"Sir yes sir." This time, Steve did roll his eyes at the sarcasm before stepping aside to allow Natasha access to the door. As soon as the lights on the secured locked went red, the woman moved quick to blow the lock out via Stark tech and in no time at all, they were inside.

"Keep an eye out. We might have to split," Steve whispered as they trekked forward into the building. Natasha nodded, following behind him with her gun drawn and ready. This was supposedly a small base with not too many people. It was labeled as an easy take-down, but one could never be too careful when it came to HYDRA.

Turning around corners with guns drawn and shield ready, Steve and Natasha carefully made their way through the halls of the compound, looking for any suspicious activity while making sure to keep a close eye out for any of HYDRA's men.

As they made their way further into the base, Steve started to feel wary. They hadn't run into a single person yet and considering how far in they were, that was concerning. He gave Natasha a look. Had they been set up? Was this a trap?

She shook her head. There was no way HYDRA could have known they were coming. They had just discovered this place by chance, so there weren't any signs that could have warned them of their plans to infiltrate.

But if they weren't expecting them, then why were the halls so empty? Why were there no signs of life anywhere in the building?

"I'm here. You guys find anything yet?" Tony asked through the earpiece.

"Nothing," Steve said. "There's nobody around either. It's becoming a little disconcerting."

"What do you mean nothing? I checked before we left the tower and there were heat signatures detectable."

"Tony," Natasha said firmly. "There's nothing. We're nearly through the compound."

"Let me check," Tony responded after a moment of thoughtful silence. Steve and Natasha waited for Tony as they continued through the halls.

After they turned the next corner, however, they stopped immediately.

They finally ran into a few men…

Dead men.

Steve's eyes widened at how gruesome the sight was. Throughout the hallway there were three or four men—he couldn't really tell as they were all violently torn to shreds— spread out across the floor and onto the walls. The only one that was still in one piece was pinned to the ceiling by his neck. Blood was everywhere, coating the floor in a dark red hue and splattering up across the walls.

Looking down near his feet, Steve nearly gagged at the sight. The body was mauled beyond recognition. His intestines were scattered around him and his lifeless, glassy eyes stared dully up at Steve and Natasha.

"Oh my god…"

"What the hell happened?" Natasha asked. Her eyes were hard as she took in the scene in front of them. Steve, on the other hand, was horrified by what he was looking at.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered out. Never had he seen so much… blood and guts. They were everywhere. Turning his gaze away, Steve answered Tony who was more than eager to find out what had the two so baffled.

"We found out what happened to all the people."

"What? What's going on down there?" the billionaire asked eagerly.

"They're dead Tony. And I bet this is only the beginning. There's only a few bodies after all," Natasha noted, stepping around the remained of the corpses with Steve following close behind her.

"It's really bad. Who could have done this?" Steve muttered the last part under his breath.

"If it's as bad as you guys are making it seem, then maybe it's one of their precious little experiments going rogue," Tony suggested. "You guys want me to come help?"

Steve shook his head, "No, we're fine. We'll keep you posted."

Steve took the silence as an "okay". He took one more look at his bloodied surroundings before following after Natasha.

"Who do you think did this?" he asked her quietly.

"I think the question we should be asking is not who, but what," she whispered.

They continued moving through the building, now more hesitantly than before. They had originally been searching for any sort of control room or somewhere that could be used to hold important documents, but as they continued through the compound, they started realizing that the doors they were passing were no longer leading to offices and labs, but instead to cells and rooms of confinement.

Bodies kept popping up in bulk and none of them were a pretty sight. Who or whatever did this was dangerous. They were a serious threat that Steve and Natasha could only hope had some sort of cognitive awareness. If not— if they weren't able to talk it down from the blood-lust state it was obviously in— then they were, for lack of better terms, screwed.

They had turned into a darkened hallway when they finally heard a noise break through the silence. Both froze before nodding to each other. Natasha held up her gun and Steve his shield.

They slowly crept towards a large door at the end of the hall. The door was opened and the lights were on. From where they were, they would tell it was an office. A large desk was set up as you walked in, a map pinned to the wall behind it.

They remained cautious, listening for any clues as to what the noise might have been. It wasn't loud, almost muffled in fact.

Steve and Natasha both took separate sides of the door. Steve raised a hand and counted down.

3...2...1-

They barged into the room, Steve holding his shield between him, Natasha, and the potential threat. Natasha's eyes narrowed as she scoped out the room with deadly precision. Finally, both Avengers' eyes landed on a single corner of the room.

Sitting in the far corner, in the crevice between one of the walls and a bookshelf, was what appeared to be a person. The long, black hair and small, narrow figure allowed them to assume that it was indeed a female— and a young one at that. Maybe in her early twenties or so.

Although Steve knew more than anyone that looks could be deceiving.

The girl was curled up into a ball, her eyes clenched shut and her hands pressed firmly against the sides of her head over her ears. She jumped when they stormed into the room, tightening her hold on herself while somehow managing to sink even further into the shadowed corner.

The two Avengers stood still, waiting for the girl to make a move. As they waited, they began to notice things about her that they didn't manage to catch at first glance. However, Steve was the first to pick up on the blood coating her hands and sides of her face. From what he could see of her clothing from the position she was in, the blood continued down the plain jumpsuit, splattered up and down her arms and legs.

She was the one to kill all those men, that much was obvious. But why? She looked absolutely terrified. Was Stark right? Was she one of their experiments gone rogue?

After a few moments of nothing on both ends, Steve decided to get to make the first move and took a step forward. "Ma'am?"

A loud sob cut him off, "P-please, I didn't mean to do it! Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!"

Steve felt his insides drop. He looked at Natasha, but she just shook her head and lowered her gun only slightly.

"Hey," Steve lowered his voice into a more gentle tone. "We won't hurt you. We're a part of the Avengers and we're here to help. But we're going to need you to talk to us, okay? Can you do that?"

She sniffled in response, but slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze none-the-less, "The Avengers?"

He nodded, kneeling down to her level while placing his shield slowly on the ground behind him as if to show her he meant no harm. "Yes, we're not like those men. We won't hurt you, I promise."

Steve suddenly found himself captivated by the shade of blue in the eyes staring back at him. They weren't like any he has seen before. They were a dark, clouded blue with flecks of silver laced in throughout. But most importantly, they held so much pain behind them. Those eyes told of so much misery and suffering.

Those eyes were much too old to belong to a twenty-something-year-old woman.

At the mention of HYDRA's men, the woman's eyes widened. She shook her head, mumbling under her breath.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't- I'm so sorry."

Steve furrowed his brows, "You're sorry?"

Tears came pouring down her face, "I'm so sorry. I killed them all. Oh my- I'm a monster."

She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling herself into a tight ball as she shook her head and continued her mantra of apologies. Steve watched the girl with pity, his heart breaking at the horror she felt towards herself.

Natasha stayed back, seeing that Steve seemed to be handling the situation well enough. She contacted Tony and let him know what was going on and that that they might need medics on stand-by.

Steve took another step forward in his crouched stance. Deciding to stray from the topic of murder for a moment, Steve moved onto a safe subject, "Can you tell me your name?"

Her small body shook like a leaf in the wind. She nodded and whispered, "Kagome."

Steve gave her a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Steve. Now, we can talk about what happened later, but right now I want to make sure you're not injured, okay? We can get you out of here and get you medical help if you need it, but you'll have to come with me and my friend Natasha. Is that alright?"

Kagome seemed to think this over for a minute before nodding, "I ca-can't walk too well right now. One of the men injected me with something before I-"

Her eyes darkened and Steve could see that she was beginning to descend into the depths of her mind once again.

"Hey, stay with me," Steve said, now right in front of her. He reached a hand out slowly, placing it on her shoulder as if she were a caged animal just waiting for the right moment to attack. He needed to calm her down and this was the only way he knew how.

She jumped at the touch, but didn't object it. Steve lowered his head to meet her gaze.

"I'm going to carry you out. Is that okay?"

Looking at him through wide, lost orbs, she nodded once again. Steve moved to stand, picking her up slowly and carefully from behind the knees and back along the way. Once he got a firm grip on her, she immediately curled into his chest like a frightened kitten. Wrapping her arms around herself, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, knowing what sights were to come once they stepped outside that door.

"You don't have to look okay?" he assured her in a hushed tone. He felt her nod her head up and down before he was once again on the move. Natasha stayed behind to grab what she could before following Steve out of the compound.

After making it back outside, Kagome still refused to pull her face away from the junction between Steve's neck and shoulder. It was as if she were trying to hide herself from the world—hide herself from reality.

They made it back to where Stark was waiting with a private helicopter. They gained an intrigued look from the billionaire once he spotted the girl in his arms.

"This little thing slaughtered a compound full of HYDRA's men?"

Steve could practically feel the shame radiating off Kagome in waves. He glared at the man for his inconsiderate behavior to which Tony just shrugged.

"What? She did. Sorry buttercup, but you can't deny it. Proof's in the pudding."

"Stark." Steve grinded his teeth in annoyance. While he might have gotten over the issues he had with the man in the beginning, there were still plenty of moments where he wanted nothing more than to punch the ever-so-famous Tony Stark right in the jaw.

This just happened to be one of those moments.

"Alright, alright. Let's go. There are paramedics waiting at the tower. Nat told me she didn't look like she needed immediate attention." Tony jumped into the helicopter, sitting right beside the pilot. Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's behavior before she clamored in behind him. Steve followed the two, pulling Kagome into the seat right beside him. After getting situated, they took off for Avengers Tower—Kagome leaning into Steve's side, refusing to let go, while he wrapped a steady, protective arm around the young woman's shoulder.

* * *

It had been a few of months since Kagome arrived at Avengers Tower.

It had been rough for her at first. The fact that she had a hard time adjusting to the new environment was very evident for the first month or so, but after that she had absolutely no trouble fitting right in.

Steve, Tony, and Natasha had learned about Kagome's situation after they first brought her back to the tower. When they got there, she had denied any sort of medical attention which just led to further questions and concerns being thrown her way. Steve was worried that she had been injured or had previous injuries that needed taking care of while Tony and Natasha were just skeptical over her in general.

They were surprised, however, when Kagome opened up to them, telling them that she wasn't able to share everything with them, for it would threaten the lives of others, but that she was not harmful and would explain what she could after she got some rest.

She slept for a solid three days straight and only explained the bare minimum to the Avengers once she woke up. Steve knew it was nerve-wracking for her to tell all of these new people— these strangers— about her life and her powers, but Steve had to admit that she handled it rather well.

Especially for somebody labeled as an imprisoned torture victim.

Despite her ability to manage speaking firmly and clearly, Steve still stuck close by her at pretty much all times. He quickly came to realize that she seemed to feel safest when he was nearby— probably because he was the one to initiate conversation and contact when rescuing her. She looked at him as her safety blanket, and Steve had no problem with that whatsoever. In fact, ever since rescuing Kagome, Steve would say that he's felt an odd connection with the young woman. He wanted to keep her safe and make her as comfortable as he could. It sickened him to think about what those people at HYDRA probably did to her while she was there.

He was just happy they found her and gave her the freedom she so greatly deserves.

Over the course of the few months she had been with the Avengers, she had started developing varying levels of friendships with the different members—with the exception of Thor of course, for he was on Asgard at that time.

While she didn't seem to like Tony at first, she had managed to warm up to him after the first month and a half or so. And ever since, it wouldn't be uncommon to find her up late at night drinking a cup of tea while Tony guzzled his alcohol—both talking in short sentences about nothing in particular, but enjoying the other's company none-the-less.

Bruce seemed to be the complete opposite. For some odd reason, Kagome gravitated towards Bruce almost as much as she did Steve, yet not for the same reasons. She would always give Bruce the most inquisitive looks and Bruce would always shy away at the mere sight of them. He seemed to avoid her at all costs, but slowly began to get used to her presence as time went on.

Kagome didn't really see Clint and Natasha too much. She had talked with them a few times, but never really spent any time with them. They were usually not at the tower, as they stayed fairly busy with missions, but Kagome had managed to _actually_ talk to Clint once. Not just small talk, but instead they held a steady conversation for a few hours. The archer was surprised to discover that Kagome herself had a lot of experience with a bow and arrow. He offered to test her skills sometime, and she agreed wholeheartedly saying that it had been a while but she would be more than willing to get back into it.

And then there was Steve. Out of all the people Kagome had met and had the opportunity to bond with ever since being freed from HYDRA's grasps, Steve was the one with whom she grew the closest to. For the first couple of weeks, Kagome would avoid being around anybody unless Steve was there as well. She even tended to follow him around a bit, drawing comfort out of his presence. He didn't mind, not in the slightest. After that, they only managed to grow closer to one another.

Because they had spent so much time together, Steve was the one who ended up knowing the most about her, quickly gaining her trust by sharing stories with her from his past. In return she would tell him some of hers. And albeit they tended to lack the detail in which he told his own, he didn't question it. He was just happy she was opening up to him at all.

She also stayed on Steve's floor in the tower. This meant that when she woke up late at night screaming from the terrors that haunted her in her dreams, it was Steve who came in and shook her awake, only for her to collapse into his arms in sobs. In fact, there were countless nights in which Steve would just sit with her and hold her as she cried.

That was the one thing Steve had proved to her time and time again ever since they met. He was always there for her and she appreciated that more than he could ever know.

Steve, of course, didn't think anything of it, because after months of being around her day in and day out, the man had come admit to himself that he cared for her a lot more than he probably should have.

* * *

Steve's head snapped up when he heard the door to his bedroom creek open. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Kagome and looked over at the clock.

2:14 A.M.

He wiped the dryness from his eyes before sitting up on his elbows, "You okay Kagome?"

She sighed, her shoulders hunched in disappointment with herself. She shook her head before sliding into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Steve said nothing, he just scooted over and lifted the covers for her. She crawled into the bed beside him, keeping her head down the whole time and refusing to make any eye contact.

Steve laid on his back, allowing Kagome to curl up against his chest. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head underneath his chin while his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I had the dream again," she whispered so quietly, Steve nearly didn't even hear her. He closed his eyes, subconsciously rubbing his chin against the crown of her head as his arms tightened around her.

"You're safe now. Everything will be okay."

The two fell into a comfortable silence— the only sound in the room being the steady breathing and beating of their hearts. Eventually, the two found themselves succumbing to unconsciousness and the next morning when Tony showed up to call Steve down for breakfast, he was met with quite the surprise. That morning he showed up to the breakfast table with not a groggy super-soldier, but instead a few blackmail photos against America's greatest hero and the dark-haired beauty that was sleeping so peacefully beside him.


	7. Alois Trancy: Don't Leave

**It has been a while guys. A long while :( I'm so sorry! Honestly, it's been really chaotic lately and I've just been getting the shit end of the stick. I've been going through a lot of medical related things, especially after finally figuring out what was wrong with me, a struggle I have been working through for the past few months now. So now I'm on a bunch of new medications and the side-effects are just bleh...**

 **And on top of that, I got sick and have had a fever for the past four days. So yeah, I've been an absolute disaster lately and I apologize that you guys have to suffer because of that. I honestly had this chapter written already, I just couldn't find time to edit and post it, and when I did I honestly just had no energy or motivation to do so.**

 **I'm back now though, so don't worry! I should be posting regularly once again from here on out. I just had a little bump in the road that I needed to learn to work around, and I thought you guys deserved to know about it. Everything's good now though :)**

 **I'm going to get right into the chapter. I don't want to make this too long, because I know you guys are here for the story, not my drama lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)!**

* * *

Kagome jumped out of her sleep with a startled gasp when she felt something shaking her shoulder. Her wide eyes scanned the elegantly small room around her only to find one of the triplets standing beside her bed with a straight face, his hand falling to his side once she sat up.

Kagome let out a small sigh and rubbed a tired hand down her face. She had finally fallen into a good, dreamless sleep, only to be woken up before she even had the chance to actually enjoy it.

"Can I help you Thompson?" she asked with hints of exhaustion showing clearly in her voice.

"I was told to inform you that you are needed in our master's private quarters," he responded monotonously. Kagome raised a brow at this, giving the demon in front of her a skeptical look.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

He nodded once, "Our highness is just being a royal brat once again."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Watch your mouth when you speak about him. It would do you no good if he heard you, yes?"

Thompson didn't respond, but Kagome knew she had gotten her point across none-the-less. After all, the help around here knew how Kagome was with Alois. Never did she allow anybody to say anything bad about the young boy, even if what they were saying may be true.

Kagome stood from her bed and straightened out her night-gown. Before she left, she stopped and looked over her shoulder with a brief glance. "And please do me a favor and get out of my room, Thompson. I don't mean to sound rude, but I would prefer you not be in here while I am not around. Believe it or not, I do enjoy having _some_ privacy."

She saw his eyes narrow ever so slightly before she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Looking both ways, Kagome reached her arms over her head to stretched herself out. She sighed at the relief her muscles felt from the simple motion before making her way through the large mansion and towards her young master's room.

Most would probably feel wary over being summoned in the middle of the night— and to Alois's room none-the-less— but Kagome already knew what was probably going on as it happened fairly often.

Alois was probably freaking out on one of the other members of the staff— most likely Hannah— and this was bothering Claude too much so he called for her to handle the situation instead. Of course, Kagome didn't mind being the one people call to calm the young blond down. What she did mind, however, was how said boy was being thought of and treated by the rest of the staff. She knew the boy had issues, she wouldn't argue that. She just knew that the environment he was in now wouldn't help him in the least. And these damn demons were only making matters worse, whether they realized it or not.

And Kagome knew for a fact that they knew what they were doing, for none of them truly cared about him. They all just wanted him for their own selfish gain. It made Kagome sick to think about.

He has nobody— he never has. He hasn't had anybody to love him or be there for him for most of his life and has been subjected to things in his youth that no human should ever have to go through in their entire lifetime. It's obvious how much of an affect this has taken on him.

And these rotten demons are trying to capitalize on that.

While everybody seems to look at Alois in a cruel lighting, thinking that he is a sadistic dominating presence to not be messed with or simply ignore, Kagome knew there was more to that. Because all she saw in him was a lost, lonely, young boy crying out for attention. He wasn't necessarily naive as he knew what he was doing most of the time. He just didn't know why he was doing it.

Somewhere, deep, deep, down he knew that these monsters living with him didn't truly care for him. And that's why Kagome thinks he is as insufferable as he is sometimes. In his mind, if he is in ultimate control, then he can easily get the things he's been missing for so long.

Love. Affection. Kindness of other human beings. Company.

These all tie into the thing he fears the most: being alone. He fears not having anybody there for him, not having anybody to fall back on when times get rough or hold him in his time of need. But what he hasn't realized is that in his efforts to avoid that fear, he has only isolated himself even more. Never before has he been more alone, and Kagome could see this clear as day. She knows of his past. She has heard of it from Hannah a few times and what she didn't hear, she was able to piece together. She knows that he has a lot of emotional and psychological damage, and she knows that the thing he needs most is somebody who will accept that and give him what he craves despite it all.

Kagome was willing to be that person. Never has she turned down a being in need, and she'd be damned if she started to now. That was why she took this job to begin with. She could have easily found a way to sustain herself on her own. As soon as she met Alois, however, all of that changed for her. She knew that this boy was in desperate need of a companion, and she was completely willing to be that for him.

Besides, she has dealt with plenty of messed up shit in her past. A moody pre-teen was a walk in the park in comparison.

After a few minutes of leisure walking, Kagome reached Alois's door. She went to knock, but paused briefly at the shouting that had erupted from the other side.

Raising a brow, Kagome waited for the screaming to stop before finally knocking on the door.

Before her hand even had the chance to fall back to her side, the door opened to reveal Claude standing on the other side.

"Miss Higurashi." His tone was straight-forward, making it evident how unpleased he was to see her.

"Claud." She replied with just as much enthusiasm. "What's going on?"

He simply pushed his glasses up and stepped aside, motioning her in, "Why don't you come in and find out for yourself."

Kagome glared at the man, but complied none-the-less.

Oh how she wish she hadn't.

Standing at the foot of his bed was none other than Alois himself. He was dressed in nothing but his undergarments and a loose, button-up, white shirt. He looked like he has just broken a fever with how his clothes stuck to his body from sweat—his face flushed pink in either anger or hysteria. Kagome honestly couldn't tell.

He was standing over Hannah, who was sprawled across the floor, not making any movements. It looked as if he has just pushed her or slapped her so hard he sent her to the ground.

He continued spewing degrading things to the demoness until his eyes suddenly landed on Kagome by the door. His body then turned fully to her, giving her his undivided attention.

"Kagome, I hate these idiots! Why do they even work for us!"

Ignoring the way he said "us" instead of "me", Kagome forced herself to hold back a smile as she walked further into the room until she was only a few steps away from the immensely frustrated young boy.

"May I ask what happened to make you feel this way, Your Highness?"

His eyes narrowed into slits. He practically growled out his response, "They're just all such incompetent, piece of shit bastards! I hate them! Especially Hannah! That slut thinks she knows me so well-"

"Alois," Kagome cut him off. His breath was short and quick and he sounded winded and out of breath. Kagome wanted nothing more than to sigh at the situation, but knew that would get her nowhere in solving it. So instead, she took a different route. One that avoided the subject of his aggression long enough for him to take a breath and calm down. "Why are you awake?"

"The lamp," he stated shortly. "I woke up for some water and the light from the lamp was out. That bitch put it out on purpose!"

Kagome nodded her head, taking a glance at the unresponsive woman lying on the floor. She wasn't unconscious, she just refused to move, probably wanting to avoid another one of Alois's out lashes.

Kagome couldn't say for sure whether they had put the lamp out on purpose or if it just went out on its own at some point in the night. Kagome wouldn't necessarily be surprised if it were the prior of the two, but she couldn't be completely sure as she was not there to see what exactly had happened.

So instead Kagome, once again, decided to push them into a different topic of discussion.

"Why don't you get changed into some new clothes and I will re-light the lamp so that you can go to sleep again. You really shouldn't be missing out on sleep at this age. It's not healthy for you."

She saw his teeth clench at her words, but he nodded swiftly none-the-less. Kagome saw this and turned to the other occupants of the room. "Everybody, out."

Claude's gaze burned holes into the young woman, "I don't believe it is your place to tell me what-"

"Get out Claude. I don't want anybody here but Kagome."

Claude's eyes widened ever so slightly at his young master's words, only for his face to turn back to its usual stone-like expression no more than a second later. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Claude left the room with Hannah following closely behind. She kept her eyes down the whole time, refusing to make eye contact with anybody.

Kagome waited patiently for them to leave. She looked at Alois and couldn't help but frown at his slumped shoulders. His eyes were glued to his feet and his arms shook as his hands were clenched tightly into fists at his sides.

Saying nothing, Kagome grabbed a new shirt out of his wardrobe. She made sure to grab one of the larger, more comfortable ones for she knew that he could probably go for some extra comfort on a night like this.

She walked back over to the blond with the shirt in hand. "Your Highness? May I?"

"Don't call me that."

Kagome paused in her actions.

"Just… call me by my name."

Nodding slowly, Kagome reached forward and began to unbutton his drenched shirt. He remained motionless, allowing her to continue her ministrations without any objection. She quickly peeled off the thin layer of clothing and replaced it with the fresh, soft material she had just picked out.

Once she finished, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Come on."

He followed her around the bed frame before climbing into the comfortable sheets without a word. Kagome began to worry. It wasn't like Alois to be quiet. He always had something to say.

So, what was with this loaded silence that suddenly filled the air?

Once he was tucked under the covers, Kagome lit the candle beside his bed. She put out the other lights around the room and then took a seat beside him on the bed. He was lying down facing her. His eyes closed momentarily before opening to meet her own.

She smiled softly at him and reached over to push a few blond locks out of his face, "Get some rest, okay?"

Kagome felt her heart break at how vulnerable he looked in that moment. The hard, cruel light usually present in his eyes was no longer there. Instead, it was replaced with an uncertainty and fear that Kagome had tried so desperately to shield him from since she had started working for him.

"Can…" Kagome heard Alois whisper. Her brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, not having heard all of what he asked. Alois relaxed as her hands continued running through his bangs in soothing motions.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" he whispered lowly, his voice nothing more than a faint whisper.

Kagome's eyes widened before softening at the sight of the young boy before her. He always acted so powerful and ignorant. But after being with him for so long, Kagome came to realize fairly quickly that the uncaring ignorance was a defense mechanism. She knew he would never admit it, but he was scared. She didn't need to read his aura to know that. It was made obvious whenever he hurt somebody out of spite, or took control over a situation to get his way. He feared being alone and didn't have the proper level of maturity to deal with this fear.

Not that she could blame him. He was only a child after all. He didn't deserve to be tied to this kind of life.

Pulling her hand away from his head, Kagome stood from her spot on the bed. Alois's eyes snapped open and immediately latched onto her, wondering why she was leaving him. His anxiety was quickly relieved, however, when she merely kicked off the shoes on her feet and made her way around the bed to the other side.

She lifted the sheets and climbed underneath them, quickly closing the gap between her and the younger boy she vowed to protect by scooting closer to the center of the large bed. After settling down into a comfortable position, she reached her arm out towards him, allowing him to roll over into her embrace.

It took him no time at all to mold his body into her side, throwing one leg over hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her neck, nearly sighing in delight when her arms fell around him— one around his back while the other continued to play with his hair.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a period of time, and soon enough, Alois had begun to feel his exhaustion settle in. His eyes began to droop and his brain unwound from its stressful state as Kagome's fingers ran across his scalp.

"You're not allowed to leave me Kagome."

Kagome's hands nearly froze at his words, but she quickly recovered and kept the motions going.

Looking down at the light mop of hair nestled into her neck, Kagome couldn't help but sigh for him.

Tightening her hold around him, she whispered into his hair.

"Never."


	8. Tony Stark: A Little Bit of Fun

**So apparently me updating this story has become a "whenever it happens" sort of deal rather than following any sort of schedule :( Not only have I been busy lately, but I also got sick and have been incredibly tired, lethargic, and unmotivated. I've been writing the same chapter for about 3 weeks now and have only gotten about 2 pages into it.**

 **It's just been a whole ordeal.**

 **But anywho, here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long in the making, but I'll probably post another chapter today or tomorrow to make up for it. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I struggled a bit when writing this, but I think I did a pretty good job with it. I was going for something less romantic this time and more platonic, so I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Avangers.**

* * *

Kagome stepped into the elevator from her floor with a loud yawn. She stretched her arms over her head, feeling a slight coolness when her midriff became exposed from her shirt riding up.

She had just woken up from an incredibly long cat-nap and was ready for round two of Tony's testing for the week. Whenever he ran any sort of tests on her, she had to make sure she was well-rested and ready otherwise, she would just pass out and would usually remain that way for days on end. They had, unfortunately, learned that the hard way after Tony had her exert a little too much energy in one of the lower labs a few months ago.

Kagome leaned against the back wall of the elevator with her arms crossed over her chest. She had been with Tony ever since then and had found living in the tower to be a lot different than she had expected.

She wasn't going to lie, she was extremely hesitant of staying with him in the beginning and even more so of letting him "test" on her. She didn't know a single thing about the man, so for all she knew, he could have been some power obsessed wacko that wanted nothing more than to perform hours and days of ruthless experiments on her. It sounded like something out of a movie, and honestly, if she were anybody else she would have scoffed at how ridiculous that whole situation sounded. But Kagome has met a multitude of different people, demons, and other creatures in her time and could personally vouch for how power-obsessed people tended to become once learning about or sensing her abilities.

Not to mention, the man's track record was not exactly the cleanest. She had done some research on Tony immediately after he offered her a place to stay and wasn't exactly pleased with what she found.

"Arrogant." "Manipulative." "Untrustworthy." Titles like this practically littered the media and articles upon articles went in depth proving how horrible of a man the famous Tony Stark truly was.

But Kagome decided to ignore them and accept his offer. And after staying with him for a while and falling into a mutual routine with the man, she couldn't say that there had been a single moment in which she had found herself regretting her decision.

Why? Because they were wrong. The media, the news—they were all wrong. Of course, he was arrogant and cocky at times, but that was just Tony. Kagome actually found herself becoming pretty close friends with the man in the few months that she has known him for and now actually enjoys the days they spend in the lab testing different things about her, her powers, and her energy. Usually, she would be worried about the information getting out into the wrong hands, especially with how in depth their tests were, but she knew that she could trust Tony.

He was her friend. He would never stab her in the back like that.

The elevator opened and JARVIS's voice rang out above her.

"Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the kitchen ma'am."

'Kitchen?' Kagome thought in surprise. She expected him to either be sleeping or stuck up in the lab after a whole night's work. He was rarely ever anywhere else this early in the morning.

"Thanks JARVIS," she said before stepping out of the elevator and onto the community level of the tower. She listened and heard nothing but silence coming from the kitchen. Raising a brow in confusion, she found herself wondering what exactly Tony was doing in complete silence.

She shuffled across the entertainment area and over to the kitchen door. Walking in, she finally found the man she had been looking for.

Sitting at the breakfast bar was a disheveled, sleep-deprived looking brunette. He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a dark tee—his bare feet curled against the foot bar of the stool he sat upon. Kagome couldn't help but notice that the bags under his eyes were a tad darker than usual as he was bent over a thick packet of papers with a pencil in his right hand and a coffee in the other.

"You look like shit," Kagome said bluntly as she made her way over to the fridge, keeping an eye on the exhaustion-ridden man sitting behind her.

Tony's head snapped up before a smirk fell onto his face, "Oh how I love it when you compliment me sweetheart."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She grabbed herself a bottled fruit smoothie before closing the refrigerator door and moving to lean against the counter in front of Tony. "So, what are you doing out of your lab so early? I have to say, I was quite surprised when I heard from JARVIS that you were being adventurous today."

"Ha ha," he drawled sarcastically. His face then sobered. "I just didn't feel like being down there today."

Kagome's small smile immediately turned downwards at the tone in his voice. He truly sounded exhausted, and even that could be considered an understatement. The miko watched as he tried focusing on his work, but she could tell he was having a hard time, which worried her to no end.

Shaking her head, Kagome smoothly pushed herself off the counter and stepped around the island to sit in the stool beside him. Turning in her seat to face him, she spoke.

"Is everything okay, Tony?"

He remained silent and continued working. However, Kagome knew he heard her. He was just choosing to ignore her.

And so they sat in silence, Tony working on whatever paperwork he was doing and Kagome staring ahead—taking occasional sips of her beverage as she waited for the man beside her to respond.

Soon enough, five minutes had passed and still the man had yet to say anything.

Glancing his way, Kagome let out a soft sigh once she realized that she was getting nowhere with him. Deciding to take a more direct approach, she gently reached over and wrapped one of her hands around his, stopping him from writing. His eyes remained locked on the paper in front of him, however, refusing to meet her gaze.

Rolling her eyes slightly at his inherent stubbornness, Kagome forcefully pulled the pencil out of his hand and grabbed the stack of papers in front of him. She placed them carefully to the side before turning back to him.

Despite having nothing in front of him to focus his attention on, he had still refused to move from the position he was in and communicate with her.

"Hey, seriously. Talk to me," she said softly. "I know it might not seem like it, but I'm actually a really good listener."

It was quiet for a few more moments before he finally spoke.

"I just couldn't sleep and being down there reminds me of the reasons why."

Kagome's nodded slowly. She knew all too much how that felt…

"So you came to the kitchen?" she asked out of curiosity.

He nodded, "I'm never in here. I built it and I never use it. That's a crime in itself."

Kagome smiled a bit at the hint of sarcasm working its way back into his voice. After living with the billionaire for a while, Kagome quickly discovered that Tony had his highs and lows. Some days he would be the wise-ass, playboy everybody knew and loved (or rather hated in some cases), but there were some days that were just harder for him. He never spoke to her about it and she never asked, but sometimes he looked so… sad. On those days, he would usually hole himself up in his lab and work for hours on end without eating or sleeping, only getting up to occasionally use the restroom.

There had only been a few instances in which this happened in the time Kagome had been there, but when it did, Kagome tried her best to cheer him up in any way she could. After all, she had learned a lot about Tony and while he may not be the easiest person to get along with, he didn't deserve the pain and anguish she knew he was going through.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Kagome's head. A smile lit up her face and she stood abruptly from her seat, making the man beside her flinch a bit at her sudden movements.

"I have an idea."

"I can see that," Tony mused with a small smile as he watched the young woman shuffle around the kitchen to find what she was looking for.

"Come on," she waved over her shoulder as she reached into one of the lower cabinets. "You're helping me."

Tony raised a brow, "I am now? I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Well just think of it as a thank you for letting you turn me into a lab monkey." Kagome turned briefly to toss him a wicked smirk. Tony opened his mouth to protest, before closed it immediately with a small glare.

"Point taken."

Kagome smiled. "Great, now come in here."

"What is this idea of yours anyways?" he asked, getting up and moving around the island to lean against one of the counters. He watched as Kagome finished digging around in the cabinets only to come out with an arm full of baking ingredients.

"We're going to make pancakes!" she smiled.

"...Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

"No."

"I didn't ask you."

"Neither did I."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in frustration. "You are going to make some damn pancakes with me or else I won't let you run any more tests for a month."

Tony's body went stiff. His eyes narrowed, "That's low Kags."

She shrugged. "You said you never use your kitchen, so now I'm going to teach you how to use it. You said it, not me."

"I didn't mean-"

"First step!" she went on to explain how to make the batter for the pancakes, showing him what she was doing along the way. He eventually gave up on his childish pouting fit and helped her out. Much to his surprise, he actually found that he was enjoying himself much more than he thought he would. Although he didn't know if that was because of the baking or the person he was baking with…

Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of the man stirring pancake batter beside her. His face was softened with a smile while his eyes held a certain type of weightlessness they didn't show too often. She was happy that she was able to make him feel better. Even if it was only temporary, at least she was able to help.

For the rest of the morning, the duo spent their time in the kitchen cooking pancakes of all different types. They made way too many to eat on their own, but neither particularly cared about that. They were just glad they were able to get their minds off their troubles and have a bit of fun.


	9. Oikawa Tooru: Lean On Me

**Hey guys!**

 **So, before I get into this chapter, I wanted to say something about it. Firstly, I know that I write a lot of romancy fluffy domestic stuff in this series, and if you love that, awesome! If you want something different every once in a while, I am working on some chapters to balance out the genres a bit. I just wrote a fairly long chapter that's not really romance involved (maybe if you squint) at all.**

 **So yeah, I will definitely keep writing romance and fluff because I love writing one-shots for that, but I will try to incorporate some other stuff as well. If you guys have any ideas for broad topics to cover such as breakups, murder, etc. Just let me know :)**

 **What I really wanted to say real quick is that this chapter talks about depression and anxiety. It might not be said outright, but it's definitely there. So I'm going to say this now...**

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING!**_

 **If any of you suffer from extreme anxiety or depression, I would be careful reading this chapter or just skip it depending on how affected you are by this sort of stuff. There's no self-harm or anything of the sort, just some self-deprecating and anxiety-ridden thoughts. I personally go through this a lot, so I feel a really close personal connection to this chapter. It wasn't really hard for me to write or anything, but it was something that I experience and know a lot about and decided to write on it.**

 **So yeah, I just want to get that out there before we continue on. Also, this chapter is less about the crossover show and more about Kagome. Don't worry all you Oikawa fans out there, I will write for him again in the future so don't get mad that I wasted him as an indispensable character in this chapter.**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I was in the mood to write something a bit more angsty with this chapter, so here you go. Thank you guys for reading, and let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Haikyuu!**

* * *

Kagome felt numb.

She didn't have a definitive reason as to why she was feeling this way. In fact, she was in a pretty good place in her life right now.

So why was she feeling so down?

Why did it feel like nothing mattered?

Why was she like this?

She grabbed the thick duvet she was lying under and pulled it further over her, burying herself under the comforting warmth it provided. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn with unshed tears.

Her room was pitch black. Her roommate was probably wondering why she was sleeping in so late. Soon she would start to wonder where Kagome was and go looking for her. Especially if she didn't show up for class.

But Kagome really didn't care in the moment. She didn't want to leave her room. She didn't even want to get out of her bed. She felt drained, weak, exhausted, sad—

So very sad…

So instead of going out and leaving the comfort of her bed, she did just the opposite. All day, she had been curled up on her sides in the darkness of her room. Her whole day was wasted, but that didn't matter.

It started with the hope that maybe she would feel better after taking a nap, but the sleep never came. Instead, she was left alone in the silence with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her.

As each hour passed by, she could feel her anxiety grow and fester until it sat in her chest like a heavy stone. The indistinct thoughts that fed her anxiety and sadness were dizzying and a migraine soon settled in.

Eventually, Kagome heard her roommate come home from work. She could practically feel the girl's confusion once she realized that Kagome was still home.

"Kagome? Are you in there?" she heard from the other side of her door.

Kagome debated on whether or not she should respond before deciding that she didn't want to worry the poor girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Her voice was rough, giving away the fact that she had been crying when it cracked mid-way through the last word. She wanted to cringe at how horribly pathetic she sounded, but didn't have the energy. Instead, she just continued to stare at the wall in front of her with a blank expression.

She had expected her roommate to call her out on her obvious lie, but was surprised when she was met with nothing but silence.

'Guess I'm really not worth the worry…'

Normally, Kagome would have slapped herself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts, but today was different for some reason. She just felt so insecure. So uncomfortable in her skin.

She hated herself and she didn't know why.

It was a little while later that Kagome's bedroom door opened. Ignoring it and hoping that the girl would take the hint and leave her alone, Kagome buried her face further into her pillow.

Those hopes were crushed, however, when she felt the mattress behind her sink.

"Gome-chan?"

Kagome's eyes widened a bit at the familiar voice, but other than that, she showed no signs of having heard the person.

"I missed you today. You didn't show up to class," Oikawa said in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

It was silent for a bit before Kagome felt him lift the covers and carefully crawl underneath. He shifted on the bed until his body was pressed against her back, leaving not even an inch of space between them.

Up until that moment, Kagome had thought that she wanted to be alone. She didn't want anybody to bother her—to see her like this— because truthfully, she was disgusted with herself over this behavior. There was no reason for her to have sat in bed all day doing nothing. She had work to do. Assignments to complete. A part time job to get to.

But all those horrible thoughts soon dissipated when his hands began brushing through her hair. She thought she wanted to be alone, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized how much she was craving the warmth of another person.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as he continued running his large hands through her dark locks. She heard him faintly sigh behind her before his hands stopped their ministrations. Wondering if she did something wrong, Kagome was about to turn around and apologize when one of his arms moved to wrap tightly around her waist. He pulled her close, spooning her comfortably against his chest while tucking her head under his chin.

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

Kagome tensed at first, but quickly found herself melting into the embrace. Snuggling herself deeper into Oikawa's warmth, the young woman felt all of the emotions and thoughts that had built up over the course of the day come forward and escape her. He started rubbing soothing circles on her stomach and hip while his other hand enclosed around her own.

"I-I don't know why, I j-just feel awful today," she choked out in between silent sobs. She felt him nuzzle the crown of her head under his chin as he hummed in response.

"It's okay to feel bad. Just tell me next time, okay Gome-chan? I'll always be here for you no matter what you feel or what you need. Just call me up, okay?"

For the first time that day, Kagome felt a small sliver of relief wash over her. She continued to cry her troubles away as Oikawa did his best to make his Kagome feel better again.

"Thank you Tooru…" she sniffled after she had calmed down enough to speak. She felt her eye-lids begin to droop, her body relaxing at the reassuring presence of the man lying beside her.

Oikawa leaned back and kissed the crown of her head before snuggling his face back into the nape of her neck. "You're welcome Kagome."


	10. Nathan Drake: Hallucination

**Oh... My... Goodness...**

 **Guys, I have to say that this chapter has been a bitch to edit.**

 **Pardon my French.**

 **Literally, I meant to post this chapter last week, but I've been either putting it off or slaving away over my computer because editing 9 pages is absolute hell. Maybe it's not the same for others, but when I edit, I edit. I go really try to look through it thoroughly, and because of that, it takes literally FOREVER. Hence the reason 9 pages took me so long.**

 **But yeah, it's finally done so YAY!**

 **Now! I think I'm going to write another part to this one, maybe even two. It will be during Uncharted 4 (this one is during Uncharted 3), and will probably involve Sam ;). But anyways, if I do that (which I probably will), then I will most likely repost this chapter as another story and just make a three shot separately. So yeah, if you guys want more from this one, follow me and keep up with me personally because if I write more, it won't be in the Kagome one-shot series.**

 **So yeah, here you guys go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the Uncharted franchise.**

* * *

"Get away from me!"

Nathan tripped into the wall beside him and without slowing down, stumbled forward in his best attempt at avoiding collision with the walls surrounding him. Wiping frantically at his eyes, he tried his hardest to steady his vision and push away the sharp pain stabbing its way into his head.

Everything was twisting and turning, and it was making it nearly impossible for him to focus. He knew somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind that he was would be okay. That it was just the drug distorting his perception of reality and that it would eventually fade. But none of that seemed to matter to him at the moment. All rational thought was thrown out the window and all that he could seem to register was that things were spinning. Things were hazy. Everything felt wrong.

He quickly began to panic. Never had anything like this happened to him before, and he was having a hard time adjusting. There was still a large part of him that feared the indistinct reality he was stumbling through. And it was that part of him that continuously fed his anxiety over whether all of this just real, or just a figment of his imagination being used to manipulate him.

"Easy now…"

He took in a sharp breath at the god awful familiar voice that now echoed painfully inside his head. His thoughts began to race, and nothing was making sense. He knew the voice, yet at the same time he didn't. He vaguely recognized it, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how or why.

Hell, he couldn't even think straight. Everything was a jumble—twisting and turning, and the lack of control over his own self was beginning to scare Nathan more than anything else.

"Oh god." He pushed his way past the vendors of the city, in and out of alley after alley.

But everything looked the same. Where was he? How did he get here? Where was he supposed to go to escape this?

He kept moving- using the walls of the narrow passages as leverage in an attempt at stabilizing himself.

"Stay calm," the voice said. Nathan could make out the indistinct silhouettes of the people around him.

There were so many people.

Yet ironically enough, the feelings of loneliness and isolation were nearly drowning him.

He could feel himself running into a few unfortunate individuals, but he wasn't able to hear the cries and curses being directed towards him. All he was able to hear was that damned voice and it was making him go insane.

His breathing was becoming erratic, forcing him to stop for a moment and catch his breath.

Breathe deeply. He needed to breathe deeply. Inhale… Hold. Exhale… Inhale… Hold. Exhale…

He tried looking around to get his bearings, but all he could make out within the purple fog were the same alleys with the same merchants and the same people. They all looked the same. Everything looked the same. Where did he come from? Where was he supposed to go?

"Come with me."

He shook his head with a dizzying violence. "No! Don't- don't touch me."

He chose a direction at random and continued moving forward in hopes of escaping this horrid dreamscape.

"Drake. Marlowe's waiting."

"No! No, no, no, no, no."

"It will all be over soon."

Ducking, weaving, stumbling— Nathan started to run.

Moving into a crowd of people, he nearly whimpered at the innate feeling of dread those words brought on. "No… no…"

"Relax. Trust me."

His movements slowed as the dizziness momentarily became too much for him. His back hunched over and he tried to shake the dizziness away before weaving through a surprisingly new crowd of unidentifiable people.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh…"

He nearly growled, an unexpected anger bubbling up inside him as he was finally able to remember something. He needed to find Sully. Sully could help him…

But where was he?

"Sully?" his voice cracked in a desperate attempt at calling out for the one man he trusted the with his life. He listened intently for any sort of response, but came up with absolutely nothing.

"Sully's not here Drake. You're on your own now. Trust us. Follow me…"

"No. I won't go." He couldn't go with them. It would be all over then. There was no way… He needed to get away. To keep running.

"Don't resist."

"Where am I?" Nathan's thoughts were but a whisper in his head.

"Just listen to me," the voice became almost sinister. The low, ominously calm tone had Nathan on edge. "You know what we want."

"Don't let… don't let them… don't let…" he stuttered, his own thoughts lost to even himself now. Panic finally took hold, making breathing nearly impossible as his thoughts became completely incoherent. All he was left with was the devilish voice.

"I won't let them hurt you. Now where is it?"

"Damn it," he cursed breathlessly. What was going on? Where was Sully? He needed Sully. Where was he? "I-I don't… I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." It was all he could say. Repeated over and over like a mantra, it was the only thing he could think to say.

The voice said nothing in response. For once, it was silent.

And then, everything started to change.

Everything began to brighten. The dull purple hue that practically drenched the area slowly got lighter until nothing but white surrounded him. The twisting, turning labyrinth he had been trying to escape all faded out into the same intense light, making his eyes instinctually clench shut.

And then it was gone. All the pain, all the fear, all the worry. It all dissipated, leaving Nathan with a feeling of calmness that made his whole body relax, relief flooding his subconscious. No longer was the voice inside his head. No longer did he feel like a bear ensnared in a hunter's trap. He was in control again.

After a moment of peace, the light continued to spread, taking everything over until suddenly, it all went black.

* * *

Gasping, Nathan was startled awake.

His eyes snapped open, only to quickly close again in response to the dim lighting of the room.

With a small groan, Nathan rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the stiff pillow beneath his head. His body practically sank into the bed he was lying on as he tried to remember what had him feeling like he had been hit by a tank.

" _I see that you are awake."_

Nathan jumped up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice so close to him. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but he managed to keep himself up and facing the door of the room he was in. Standing in the doorway was somebody he had never seen or met before. She was a small little thing, just about up to his shoulders in height. She didn't look like much of a threat, but Nathan knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

That being said, he remained alert and ready to fight if need be. This didn't last too long, however, as his wariness was quickly dissuaded the moment his eyes met hers. Her surprisingly vibrant blue orbs were absolutely radiant, and not what he'd expect from a person with Asian descent. Not the mention they held nothing but concern and sincerity for him.

He knew right away he had nothing to worry about with her. She was a good guy. He was safe.

But he was still curious about the woman. Who is she? What is she doing here and why had she helped him?

Not to mention she looks… different. Not in a bad way. But last he knew, he was in Yemen, and she definitely didn't look like she was a native. Maybe she was a tourist? Or maybe she's an immigrant. Then why did she move here? Where did she come from?

He had so many questions about this strange woman who had helped him.

Yet he couldn't ask any of them because she didn't speak English.

He shook his head slowly, slightly frustrated with the language barrier between them. "I-I can't understand you."

Her eyes widened. She seemed to think for a moment before moving to set down the large bowl of water she held firmly in her arms. Nathan watched her from where he stood as she gracefully moved past him to place the water in the corner beside the bed.

Her jean and long-sleeve clad form made her way back over to him, her movements neither frantic or rushed. She was completely calm, making Nathan to subconsciously relax.

Once she was standing in front of him, she looked up at him with a soft smile before speaking in a kind voice.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting for you to speak English. Although, I should have known. From the looks of things, you don't exactly fit in too well around here."

Nathan raised a curious brow, "I can say the same for you. So, you speak English then?"

"Yes, and I apologize for startling you just now. I thought you heard me open the door. I'm glad to see you're awake though."

He nodded, relieved that the woman spoke English fluently. She had a faint accent, but only if you squinted.

Letting out a sigh, he sat himself down on the edge of the stiff cot behind him with a soft _Flop._

Looking around, he finally realized that he was inside of a home. It was fairly empty, with the exception of a few herbs and medical supplies lying around. He figured it was most likely the woman's house, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Where am I exactly?" he asked. He quickly cringed at how rude that came out, before attempting to correct himself by adding in a lame, "If I may ask…"

The woman chuckled lightly, remaining on her feet beside the foot of the bed. "You are in my home."

"In Yemen?" he asked, just to clarify.

She nodded, "I found you wandering one of the alley-ways. You were extremely delirious and looked like you gave out quite the beating," she mentioned, pointing towards his side.

Looking down, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed the wrapped hand sooner. Flexing the appendage, he winced at the slight pain that flared up around his knuckles. He knew he must have punched something— something solid and hard if the stiffening of forming scabs was anything to go by— but he couldn't remember what. The last thing he clearly remembered was getting shot in the neck with that damn dart and then everything after that was just kind of a blur.

The only thing that he was able to distinctly remember was the pestering, annoyingly familiar voice that whispered in his mind as he ran blindly through the purple haze haze.

He nearly shivered at the memory.

"Yeah," he rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Somebody must have slipped me something. Sorry to put you through the trouble…"

She smiled and shook her head. "Kagome. And it's fine. No big deal at all. Are you feeling better though? It's not uncommon to feel a bit off after having an unknown drug in your system."

He shook his head and went to stand, "No really, I'm fi-"

A sudden wave of dizziness overtook him, forcing him to sit down to the bed to avoid falling. With a low groan, he shook his head to rid himself of the slight blur obscuring his vision.

Once everything was clear again, he noticed Kagome throwing him a knowing look over her shoulder as she wrung out a small cloth over the basin of water in the corner of the room.

"Fine you say?" she asked amusedly. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

She laughed— the sound light and melodic, like a breath of fresh air. She moved to kneel beside the bed. "You need to rest for now. No need to push yourself and pass out again, ne?"

"Look," he started to protest. "I really appreciate everything you did for me, but I don't have time to rest. I really need to-"

Her eyes hardened into a glare similar to that of a parent about to scold their child. It wasn't necessarily scary or terrifying, but it still shut him up immediately.

"You need rest. I understand that you have important matters to attend to, but you won't do anybody any good if you're unconscious or falling over with dizziness, now will you?"

He wanted to argue and tell her she was wrong— that he'd been through worse—but he knew she was right. This whole mess with Marlow was a tough situation, and he couldn't afford to be falling into any of their traps.

But he didn't have time to wait. He needed to go. He needed to find Sully. He needed to make sure everybody was okay. He needed to stop Marlow before she got ahead of him.

Seeing the frustration playing out on his features, Kagome let out a low sigh. She could tell from just looking at the man that he had been through a lot lately, and she could understand the fact that whatever it was he was going through wasn't over yet. She herself had been in many of those situations in the past. She was, after all, no stranger to conflict.

But she also knew that it was important to know your limits, and this man was very close to pushing himself beyond his breaking point. She could sense that his mental strength wasn't all there—the effect of manipulation from people with awful intent. It wasn't too bad or noticeable. In fact, some rest would work wonders to resolve the issue. It was more of the lingering effects of attempted mind control that he was experiencing after all.

But he didn't have the time for that. There were more pressing issues for him to deal with right now.

"I-" Nathan was brought out of his thoughts at the sudden noise. He watched her as she seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say.

After a moment of silence, Nathan decided to press.

"Yes?" he asked softly, seeing the nervousness that flashed through her bright eyes. It looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if she should.

"I-" she tried again before letting out a long, slow sigh. "I can help you if you really need to leave."

His brows furrowed, "Help me?"

She nodded. "I can heal the injuries quickly for you. It shouldn't take too long."

This only proved to further confuse the dirt-covered man. Wasn't she already healing him? Isn't that why he was here to begin with?

His head tilted slightly, both in confusion and uncertainty. She quickly waved her hands up into a submissive position, showing him that she still meant no harm and that he could trust her. The effects were immediate, as his slightly narrowed eyes softened back to a curious gaze.

Nathan watched the small woman sit there with her hands in the air. He wanted to be cautious and write her off as an enemy, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to do so. She was just so… not threatening. He couldn't pinpoint why, though, and that confused him. It was almost like she had an aura of purity and trust around her that his subconscious was picking up on without him even knowing.

He quickly pushed the thought aside with how ridiculous it sounded. He was starting to sound like the people from the orphanage.

Although, with all the crazy shit he's seen over the years, he wouldn't be too surprised if he actually hit the nail on the head in his assumptions.

"How?" he asked simply.

She moved with hesitation. Only after he nodded did she motioned for him to lie down. "I uh- it's kind of hard to explain. You have to promise me though that you won't tell anybody about this. I probably shouldn't be showing you this, but I'm willing to put some faith in you here so that I can help you."

Pushing the doubts to the back of his mind, Nathan took a deep breath and released it in one short huff. "Yeah, whatever happens in this room stays in this room. I got it."

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

He nodded before lying down on his back. Not knowing what she wanted him to do with his arms, he awkwardly placed them at his sides and then proceeded to wait to see what all this secrecy was about. She made fixing up his injuries sound like witchcraft.

"Just relax," she said as she grabbed a stool from somewhere in the small room. Placing it beside the spot his head rested on the bed, she rolled her shoulders back before placing one hand over his chest while the other moved to rest on his forehead. Furrowing his brows at the odd actions, Nathan waited patiently to see what she was going to do to him.

He watched as her eyes slowly slid shut and her features smoothed out, painting her features with focus and determination. He paid so much attention to each and every detail of the structure of her small, heart-shaped face, that he nearly missed her hand when it started to glow a soft pink.

His attention snapped over to the glowing appendage and he stared with wide eyes. Despite the odd amount of trust he already had in her, he could feel himself beginning to panic. Did she lie to him? Was this just another one of Marlow's tricks to off him? To get him to let his guard down and then take him out quickly and quietly?

His pulse began to quicken, but before his body had time to fully react to the sudden stress, all of the panicked, worried thoughts disappeared. In place of growing fear and hatred, a familiar sense of comfort, love, and safety began to settle. His eyes slipped closed without him even realizing. His entire body relaxed as an overwhelming promise of peace and security settled into the deepest recesses of his mind.

This light… it was so familiar. And now he knew why.

It was the same light that he felt earlier when he was drugged. The same light that somehow managed to drown out all the darkness. The same light that saved him from his own fear and insecurities that he didn't know he had until they were being used against him.

He knew this light.

He could trust this light.

He could trust Kagome.

Soon enough, the light began to fade. Nathan realized that he was coming out of whatever trance Kagome had put him under with… whatever it was that she just did.

Confusion started forming once again as he honestly had no idea _what_ exactly it was she had done to him, but as opposed to before, it didn't bother him too much anymore. Whatever it was, it left him feeling a hundred times better than he did even before getting drugged, so he had no room to complain.

He was, however, feeling a bit disappointed that it was ending so quickly. Never before had he felt so safe and warm. It was the best feeling in the world, and he didn't want to have to give it up so soon.

But as many say, all good things must come to an end.

Once the light had faded completely from behind his closed lids, he slowly opened his eyes.

With a small, unsure smile on her face, Kagome removed her hands from his person and sat back to give him some room to collect himself. Feeling the calm beating of his heart, Nathan took a long, relaxed breath before pushing himself to sit up.

"That was… trippy."

She chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah…"

Noticing her tense posture as well as the scared, uncertain look in her eyes, Nathan smiled in hopes of relieving some of her doubts.

"I feel great though! Thank you for… uh, what exactly did you do? I've never seen anything like that before."

A smile tilted her lips at the childlike wonder peeking through the now fully-healed man. "I manipulated your energy in order to give you a boost. Your soul was desperate for some sort of fuel and the stress on your mind was severely draining what little you had left."

She found herself amused with the confused look on his face. "Basically, I recharged you."

He nodded his head. "Right…"

She chuckled at the mildly disturbed, yet fascinated look he tried to hold back.

The lighthearted atmosphere faded nearly as quickly as it came when her gaze fell to her folded hands resting uneasily in her lap.

Nathan sighed, "Look, I really won't tell. I promise."

Her shoulders practically sagged in relief. He smirked softly at the wide smile that slipped onto her face. He wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen if word about those types of healing abilities got out to the public. And if the military got involved… He didn't even want to think about it.

Kagome seemed like a nice woman. There was no way she deserves to go through something like that.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. He nodded.

Standing from bed, he moved slowly at first to test his stability, and was pleased to find that none of the dizziness from before was there. Reaching to grab his stuff from beside the bed, he made his way towards the exit.

"I really need to go, but thank you again. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. You have no idea how much you helped me out."

"Again, it's not a big deal. If you're ever in the neighborhood again and need medical attention, you know where to find me," she smiled playfully.

He chuckled at this, "Will do. And if you're ever in need of a favor, look me up."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Goodbye Kagome."

"Goodbye."

Turning his back to the petite, dark-haired woman, Nathan walked back into the streets of Yemen with a smile on his face and the thought of pink blankets of warmth heavy on his mind.

Suddenly, he stopped, realizing that he forgot something incredibly important.

Turning around, he shouted at the woman who was pouring out the basin of water beside her small house.

"Nathan!"

She looked up in surprise, before she beamed back at him.

"Goodbye Nathan-kun!" she waved.

Chuckling at the childish look her actions gave her, Nathan shook his head in amusement before turning around for the last time.

"Now, to find Sully…"


	11. Steve Rogers: Day Off

**So, here's a cute little fluff ball chapter for you all. I know, I already wrote for Steve. But I love him, so I will continue writing for him. Actually, I love all the Avengers and then some in the Marvel universe. So yeah, expect me to be writing for the same people on more than one occasion.**

 **NOW! I want to clear something up right now before I start posting multiple chapters for the same people.**

 **In order to tell the difference between new chapters for the same person and sequels to previously written chapters for the same person, the sequels will be named the same title as the first chapter and will have a roman numeral after it to signify which chapter it is in that two-shot or mini series. The first chapter will never have a roman numeral behind it, so yeah.**

 **New story-line chapters for the same people will be named a new name completely though.  
**

 **Confusing? Maybe it is. An example would be if I were to make a second part to this chapter (which I probably won't as there's not much plot in it, just fluff), it would be titled "Day Off II". However, as you can see with this and the previous Steve chapter I have, they are named two different things.**

 **I hope that clears things up a bit, but yeah, I wanted to get that out there before I start posting for the same characters just so people don't get confused.**

 **Anyways, that's all for this author's note. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next one will be a longer one with some more plot, for those of you who are more into that. I just have to edit it first -.-**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the Avengers.**

* * *

Kagome hadn't been this happy in a _long_ time.

A small, content smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she buried her head into the warmth beneath her. A lazy chuckle rumbled through her newly designated "pillow", causing her to nuzzle her face deeper into her source of comfort.

"You comfortable?"

Kagome's smile widened. She let out a long sigh, relaxing her body while doing so, before lifting her head just enough for her to meet the gaze of the man she was lying on top of.

"Very," she whispered.

Steve gave her a smile of his own before reaching up to gently pull her head back into his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head and took a deep whiff of the wonderful scent he loved so much.

"I'm glad," he mumbled quietly. The two had been lying on the couch in Kagome's suite together all night. After weeks of the two being too busy to even so much as see each other, they both realized that they were free for the weekend and practically jumped at the chance to spend some time together. They both lived in the Avenger's tower—which only made the fact that they hadn't seen each other in so long even more ridiculous—so Steve was able to simply make his way over to Kagome's room earlier on in the evening, dressed in comfortable clothing, with plans of spending their first day off together in days laying around and cuddling.

And that's exactly what the couple had done.

They started off watching some movies— Kagome was trying to catch him up on the history of cinematography by introducing him to all the classics— but had fallen asleep at some point in the night.

When they woke up the next morning, they had found themselves in an entanglement of arms and legs. Kagome was lying on top of Steve, tucked under his chin safely, while Steve had his arms wrapped protectively around the young miko— his firm, yet comforting grip never letting up in the slightest.

And even after waking up to discover that it was indeed the afternoon and not the morning like they had anticipated, neither had it in them to move from the spots they were in.

So that was where they spent their afternoon as well: pajama-clad and lying across Kagome's couch in each other's arms.

Eventually, Kagome let out a small sigh when she realized that they would have to get up eventually. After all, tonight was supposed to be "Avengers Family Dinner Night"— Tony's words, not hers— and she had volunteered to cook for it.

"Steve," she whispered softly, trailing her fingers across the blonde's chest in soothing patterns. She felt him shudder at her touch and smiled. "We have to get up."

His grip tightened around her waist, still being mindful to not hurt her with his strength. "We don't _have_ to."

Kagome chuckled before pulling herself out of his grip. She heard a barely audible whine come from her adorable boyfriend as he lost the contact of her body against his.

"Oh, stop it you big baby. I'm staying over again tonight," she rolled her eyes, an amused grin on her face. Steve only nodded at this, sitting up with her on the couch to stretch the laziness from his body.

Steve really enjoyed days like this. Rarely did he ever take lazy days off, but ever since meeting and developing a relationship with Kagome, she had reminded him how important it was to enjoy some time to himself every once in a while.

He watched as the petite girl moved fluidly around the room, picking up blankets and pillows to try and straighten out the area a bit. His eyes trailed after her as her back was turned to him, her hips swaying in the most tantalizing way. While she was stretching to put the blanket onto a high shelf, her shirt rode up in the slightest, exposing a sliver of her silky-smooth skin while also causing something heated to stir inside of him.

After putting the blankets back where they belong, Kagome planted her heels back into the floor and was about to turn around when suddenly, two arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

She gasped in surprise, "Geez, you scared me. When did you get there anyways?" she asked playfully over her shoulder. The blonde's only response was to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. Kagome let out a small sigh at the feeling of his breath against her sensitive skin, making Steve smirk.

"Let's stay here."

Kagome sighed, pulling out of his grip. "We can't. I have to go make sure I have everything I need for dinner tonight and then I have to actually get started on cooking."

He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her chest against his, craving some well-deserved affection from the blue-eyed woman. "Please? I'm sure Natasha wouldn't mind covering for you this one time. Or even Sam. He's decent in the kitchen."

Kagome giggled at this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the small gap between them, "You're starting to sound desperate if you're trusting Sam in the kitchen."

"Yeah, well I don't get days like this that often. I would prefer to spend it in bed with my lovely, beautiful girlfriend."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush ever so slightly at his compliment. She smiled and practically melted into him once he reached down to cover her lips with his own.

The kiss was slow and passionate, her hands buried in his hair while his slipped down her waist to grip it firmly. She mewled, causing Steve to moan in satisfaction. He loved when he was able to provoke those types of sounds from his precious dame.

"I think… Natasha owes me… some sort of favor… from something..." Kagome managed between kisses. Steve hummed in response. Reaching down, he placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her effortlessly into the air, her legs immediately wrapping tightly around his waist.

As they made their way towards the bedroom, Kagome leaned back slightly.

"JARVIS?" she said, breathily. Steve's lips continued to work along her neck and up her jaw, making it incredibly difficult to focus on anything other than the heat coursing through her lower region at the moment.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi?"

Steve smirked when he reached her sensitive spot. He quickly nipped at the skin below her ear, making Kagome let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"T-tell Tony… there's been a change of plans… I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course, Ms. Higurashi."

"Thank you," she managed between panting breaths. Finally reaching the bedroom, Steve laid Kagome down slowly onto the bed. Hiking her shirt up over her stomach, he leaned down and started placing kisses along her torso, slowly working his way up.

"Steve," her breath hitched as he skipped over her chest, returning his attention to her jawline. "I kind of feel bad."

His brows furrowed slightly and he pulled back, "For what?"

"Bailing on them like that."

"I'm sure they'll understand," he muttered lowly. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back, his eyes softened as he gave her a look of complete and utter adoration. "After all, they know I don't get to spend time with you too much."

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, I guess."

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kagome reached up and ran her hands down his chest, hooking them into the waistband of his sweats. "You're right. Now, let's finish what we started, ne?"

Steve definitely didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Where's Kagome and Steve?" Bruce asked quietly, noticing that the two had never shown up for dinner.

"Yeah, wasn't she supposed to cook tonight?" Clint asked absentmindedly as he scooped some food into his dish.

"Said she wasn't feeling well," Natasha said. Clint smirked.

"You mad you had to cook instead?"

Natasha glared fiercely at Clint, making him throw his hands up in mock surrender as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Suddenly, chuckling was heard from the end of the table. Everybody turned to see Tony laughing to himself as he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

"What is it that amuses you so much, Man of Iron?" Thor asked, confused as to why the man was cackling to himself. Everyone looked at Tony for an answer, but quickly found themselves regretting it once he finally spoke.

"Oh nothing. I just think that our little miko hasn't been very honest with us. From what I've heard, she's feeling _beyond_ great."


End file.
